Espeon And The Mystery Of Time
by Fluffy Raikou-Sinful Snackbag
Summary: (REBOOT IN PROGRESS.)
1. Introducing: The Characters!

**Me: Okay, here are the stats for an upcoming story. Shut up, Ghost Animation's asleep. He's CRANKY when he wakes up. Anyway, here they are. I don't own Pokémon.**

Pokémon Kingdom:

Ruler: Princess (Pikachu) (Female)

Healer: Ivy (Leafeon) (Female)

Apprentice Healer: Kalo (Pichu)

Physical Battlers (Top Fighters in the Kingdom):

Jay (Pikachu) (Male)

Psycho (Wobbuffet) (Male)

Kai (Charizard) (Male)

Soul (Gogoat) (Male)

Steel (Cobalion) (Male)

Special Fighters (Normal Fighters):

Dash (Keldeo) (Male)

Strike (Reshiram) (Male)

Ember (Reshiram) (Female)

Flame (Reshiram) (Male)

Boulder (Terrakion) (Male)

Fuzz (Jolteon) (Male)

Sylvie (Sylveon) (Female)

Amethyst (Espeon) (Female)

Spook (Gengar) (Male)

Tria (Magneton) (Female)

Holly (Virizion) (Female)

Twig (Braxien) (Female)

Nutsy (Quilladin) (Male)

Scouts:

Robin (Fletchinder) (Male)

Topaz (Parasect) (Female)

Ironworkers:

Jade (Espeon) (Female) (Shiny)

Nursery Caretakers:

Fox (Delphox) (Female)

Chestnut (Chesnaught) (Male)

Tsunami (Samurott) (Female)

Babies In the Nursery:

Fennel (Fennekin) (Female) (6 Months)

Chester (Chespin) (Male) (9 Months)

Mizuko (Mudkip) (Female) (3 Months)

Emmi (Emolga) (Female) (4 Months)

Prisoners:

Frostbound (Glaceon) (Male)

Story Itself:

Main Character(s):

Amethyst

Lione (Minnchino) (Male)

Pokémon Close To Being a Main Character:

Princess

Jay

 **Me: Okay, we got that clear, right? There are some characters that I didn't include. They will be in the story later. If you did get this down, head to Chapter One. Gotta catch ya there!**


	2. Enter Lione

**Me: Hey! This is the beginning of what I hope will be my best story ever! It is based off of a game me and my best friend would play. It is my favorite game we have ever played!**

 **GA: Well. You seem excited.**

 **Me: Well. You know how to ruin a good moment.**

 **GA: Well. I'm not the one who was provoking Buried Alive.**

 **Me: You're asking for it...!**

 **GA: And I'm not the one who made an innocent Emolga the bad guy in every Snivy and Oshawott fanfic.**

 **Me: You asked for this!**

 **(I rip the border between the Distortion World and our world and fling Ghost Animation in.)**

 **Me: Good riddance. I don't own Pokémon.**

"The battle between the Masked Mystery and Princess Pika will now begin!"

Amethyst heard Strike's voice echo from the tower. It was a peaceful day in the Pokémon Kingdom, and today were the Battle Competitions. Right now, the Champion, Princess Pika, was battling a residential Keldeo who called himself the Masked Mystory. His real name is Dash. He was simply wearing a fancy mask. How did it look? That's up to your imagination.

Princess Pika wasn't only the Champion, she was also the ruler of this kingdom. Her mate, named Jay **(I'm going to have a lot of fics where the Pikachu is named Jay)** was cheering from the sidelines. Princess Pika, who's real name is just Princess, had a magic crown that Amethyst's sister, a Shiny Espeon named Jade, had made. It provided her with un-Pikachuish powers. She had amazing strength, for one, and she could use Psychic. Her crown made her barely inside the rules.

Anyway, the battle began. Dash began with a poorly made Focus Blast, easily doged by Princess. "Thunderbolt!" She shouted. Dash got a hard hit to the face. He yelped, before shouting a loud, "Secret Sword." His horn was enveloped in an orange aura and grew to three times its size. Princess's eyes flickered with doubt for a minute.

"Kick his butt, Princess!" Came a loud cheer from the audience of cheering Pokémon. Amethyst rolled her eyes. Jay could go a little crazy when it came to cheering his mate. Keldeo swung his head, clashing his sword into Princess's side.

"Bolt Strike!" Princess cried confidently. Dash's eyes widened in fear as she began discharging electricity around her.

Princess finished building up electricity and began charging. Dash stood frozen in place, like the deer he was. Princess had a confident smirk on her face as she ran. She jumped and slammed the bigger Pokémon square in the chest. Once he recoiled, she doubled back before doing a quick and simple recharge. Racing back to the still recoiled and now paralyzed Dash, Princess got him again on the side and leg. Keldeo cried out as he as flung in the air. "Psychic!" Princess shouted. The jewel on her crown and her eyes glowed as she moved her hand to slam Dash into the ground again and again. With one final movement of her hand, she practically threw him into the wall. He whimpered in pain before sliding into the ground.

"Dash is unable to battle! Champion Princess keeps her title!"

The crowd went into a frenzy. Whoops and cheers filled the castle battlefield. Amethyst went down to congratulate Princess.

"Hey, Princess. Congrats." Amethyst said as she nuzzled her friend. "Nice run out there. When did you learn Bolt Strike? I thought only Zekroms could use it!"

Princess laughed. "Blame the crown, my electric powers, and your sister. Jade made the crown, I wear it, combine the power of the crown with my powers, and it leads me to be able to learn Bolt Strike."

Amethyst nuzzled her friend again. "Okay. I'm gonna grab something to eat. Can I check on Frostbound first?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. He needs to be checked on."

"Thanks, Princess. I'll let Soul know you sent me."

Amethyst made her way to the stairs of the castle. She made her way under the broad arch, her paws moving silently across the stone floor. Reaching the top, she nodded to Soul, a Gogoat and the prison guard, and made her way to the food storage. Amethyst quickly ran up the spiraling stairs into the Food Tower. Following her nose in the dark, she found her favorite Berries, Nanab Berries. Suddenly, her nose picked up an _extremely_ unfamiliar smell. Male, it was musty, smelling of the county, with traces of hay and stone. It was an outsider, for sure, but what was it doing in their food storage?

Amethyst followed her nose until the smell was very strong. She felt a scarf tickle her nose. Quickly backing away to make sure she didn't sneeze, she adjusted her eyes to the darkness. Amethyst could barely make out the shape of the intruder, but she did see large ears, tail, and... gray fur?

It was a Minnchino.

"Hey! You! What are you doing here in our food storage?" Amethyst yelled, breaking the serene silence. The Minnchino turned, and jumped in surprise. But then, it faced the wall and whipped his scarf with unearthly strength. He created a hole in the wall. Grabbing a random bag of food, he jumped out. Amethyst followed. Landing on her feet, she chased after him.

"Hey!" She shouted. "What are you doing? Give that food back!" She lunged and caught the Minnchino in a running tackle. She pinned him down so he couldn't get away.

"What are you doing with that food?!" Amethyst hissed. The Minnchino sighed.

"I was just trying to help my village." His voice was scratchy, as if he hadn't used it in a very long time. "My hometown is starving; there are too many Pokémon living there for such a small town. I travel, stealing food to feed my hometown."

Amethyst kept her grip tight, but relaxed a bit. "Fine. But I'll still have to turn you in to Princess."

Minnchino stiffened. "No! I cannot! If you tell your ruler, it will be the end! I won't be able to feed my home!"

"Hang on. Princess is nice. If you convince her, she'll help you feed your town, perhaps move your village to the edge of ours. You just need to be _nice._ "

Minnchino relaxed. "Take me to your castle. I wish to meet this Princess. She sounds like an interesting fellow."

Amethyst released her grip. Surprisingly, Minnchino didn't run away. "Oh, by the way, my name is Lione."

Amethyst nodded without turning to look at him. She channeled strength into her hind limbs, and jumped over a boulder. She raced off. Obviously using Quick Attack, Lione raced in front. Soon enough, they were at the castle door. Amethyst skidded into a stop, but Lione was still charging. There was a loud clang as his head bashed into the door. Amethyst saw Ember's head turn. Ember was the castle guard.

"Halt!" Ember grunted. "Who goes there?!"

Amethyst stepped forward. "I wish to take him to Princess. I caught him stealing food."

Ember nodded. She went to the crank and opened the thick metal gate. Amethyst entered the castle's main room, living room if you wish.

"First, Lione, we are going to Ivy and Kalo to take a look on the bump on your head."

Lione nodded drowsily. The bump on his head was making him slightly confused.

Amethyst lead him to a small room. In the small room, rows of bottles filled with various herbs lined the shelves on the walls. Kalo was at a large bowl, mixing herbs. Ivy was walking out of a separate room filled with patients.

Okay, with all these crazy mentions, you must be getting confused. Time for a history lesson. For you. About the Pokémon Kingdom.

Once upon a time, the Pokémon Kingdom was actually a small tribe of Pokémon. One day, a Pikachu arrived, but his story is another story for another time. Anyway, the tribe had to leave. They left the place they lived in and traveled far and wide. Many were injured, half of the mortals were killed or injured. Then they found this castle. Old, abandoned, covered in moss and ivy, they cleaned it up and made it their home. Princess and her mate, Jay, who was the Pikachu who came there, became rulers, though Jay stepped down to let Princess rule alone later on. The rest is history.

Lione looked dizzily around the medicine den, admiring the strange smells. He approached a nice smelling leaf.

"Lione, that's-" Amethyst tried to tell him to get away, because that was the supply of Pokémint, the only cure for pneumonia, but was cut off by Kalo getting huge like in the anime, holding a very large needle that read A.I.D.S, and shouted, "GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

Poor Lione flapped his arms like an injured Pidgey, and ran behind Amethyst. A voice sounded behind Kalo.

"Now, Kalo, you've scared him quite enough." But Kalo was already at the entrance to the Sick Den, shouting to Spook, who had pulmonary oedema, was trying to escape. Kalo had his signature A.I.D.S needle, saying, "GET BACK IN THERE!"

Ivy shook her head. "He and his trusty A.I.D.S needle. Don't want to be injected with that."

 **(I'm obsessed with that joke now. I saw a picture of James from team rocket holding an A.I.D.S needle. It was funny.)**

Lione shook his head furiously.

"Okay, what did you come here for?" Ivy asked.

Amethyst pushed Lione in front of Ivy. He rubbed the bump on his head.

"I rammed into your castle doors." Lione said. "And thank Arceus I'm not dizzy anymore. That Pichu and the AIDS needle put me in a fight-or-flight status."

Ivy nodded, taking careful mental notes. "Kalo, stop tormenting poor Spook and get me an ice pack."

Kalo shot a last glare at Spook. If looks could kill, Kalo would've killed Spook and buried him, then dug him up and cloned him, than killed Spook's clones. He totted over to an ice box and pulled out an some ice cubes. Then, he wrapped them in moss, and gave it to Lione. Lione took it with a quick "thank you" and put it on his head.

Amethyst said thanks to Ivy. "Should he stay here for a while, until swelling goes down? He begged me to see Princess."

Ivy nodded. "Yes, he will. Go find something useful to do."

Amethyst nodded. She decided to go visit Frostbound, who was in prison for something he didn't do. When he was a young Eevee along with Jade ad Amethyst, he freed an evil Pikachu, who tricked Frostbound into freeing him because he was very young, and therefor, very easy to fool. They got him back, but the evil Pikachu died soon after. Frostbound remained a prisoner for as long as anyone could remember.

Amethyst trotted up the stone stairs, her paws making soft thudding sounds on the mossy floor. Soul was asleep, proof at how bad a guard he was. She went right past him, and looked for the keys for Frostbound's prison. Of course, they were hanging from Soul's horn. Slipping them off, she grabbed they key to his prison.

Frostbound's ears pricked at the sound of his door open. He turned his head to see Amethyst. He smiled and ran to her.

"Amethyst!" he rasped. "It's so good to see you again, my love." Frostbound embraced Amethyst. Amethyst noticed how pitifully thin he was. She could see every rib jutting out from him. Frostbound was once the fastest runner amongst everyone, now he was so weak he could hardly stand.

Amethyst nuzzled her sweetheart. She and Frostbound had a secret relationship since he evolved into a Glaceon. That outing, shortly after Amethyst evolved, to go see the Ice Rock. Frostbound had confessed, and Amethyst felt the same.

"Frostbound, I have something to tell you," Amethyst said. Frostbound tipped his head to one side. "What?" He said.

Amethyst took a deep breath. "Frostbound, I'm expecting kits."

 **Me: Dun dun duuuuuunn! Happy Suspense Day! I had to cut scene, this chapter was getting waaaaaaaay too long. Yeah, I'm evil. XD**

 **GA: That wasn't suspenseful. That was a very bad cliffhanger.**

 **Hoopa: I like cliffhangers!**

 **Me: That's nice. Review-**

 **Volcanion: Review please, no flames, or I shall burn you!**


	3. The Coversation

**RaikouAwesome1234: Hello, world! Here I am!**

 ***GA laughs uncontrollably***

 **RA1234: Alright who gave him chocolate?!**

 **Hoopa: Um, I did.**

 **RA1234: BASEBALL BAT TIME!**

 **Hoopa: Ooooooh, no!**

 **RA1234: Don't get me angry with a baseball bat.**

 ***Insert extremely annoying song right here.***

 **RA1234: Ghost Animation, will you SHUT UP?!**

 ***GA continues laughing.***

 **Jirachi: Candy! Candy!**

 **Giratina: Hi!**

 **RA1234: Where'd you come from?**

 **Giratina: I'm attracted to chaos!**

 **RA1234: Somebody do the disclaimer and end this madness!**

 **Meloetta: HYPER VOICE!**

 **"Everyone covers their ears.***

 **RA1234: I don't own Pokemon.**

A big-eared, fuzzy gray Pokemon called Minccino walked out of a small room alongside a purple, cat-like Pokémon called Espeon. The Espeon's name was Amethyst. The Minccino's name was Lione. Behind them, waving her leafy ear, was Ivy, a Leafeon, and her apprentice, a tiny, yellow electric mouse called Pichu, who's name was Kalo.

"So, you're not dizzy or sleepy or anything anymore," Amethyst asked.

"No, nothing. Their treatments are doing wonders." Lione confirmed.

"Yeah, they're great at their job. Come on; let's go see Princess."

Lione nodded. Amethyst led him to the center of the castle, when four small Pokémon swarmed from the nursery. A black, white, and yellow Pokemon called Emolga flew over their heads. 4 month old Emmi was joyuosly racing around the castle. A chestnut Pokemon Chespin was chasing after her. His name was Chester, and he was probably the most well-known kid in the kingdom. After Chester came Fennel, a fox Pokemon called Fennekin. Emmi, Chester and Fennel played Chase around the castle, knocking over vases, trampling drobbed Berries, and generally making a mess.

Lastly, timidly shying out of the nursery, was Mizuko, a Mudkip. She was the youngest in the nursery, at only three months. She was extremely shy, only opening up to (surprisingly enough) Psycho, a Wobbuffet and one of the top fighters in the kingdom along with Jay, whom you already know, Kai, a fiery, battle-ready Charizard, Soul, the Gogoat, and Steel, the Cobalion with an intimidating glare. Psycho seemed to scare all the other children and was often used to keep the other kids under control. With his usual "WOBBUFFET!" act and stupid glare, the children would settle down. Mizuko, however, had her spirits lifted and would burst out laughing. The only time little Mizuko was happy was when Psycho was around.

Seeing Psycho, the kids yelped and raced up the stairs back to the nursery. Mizuko walked over and sat down at his feet

Lione laughed. "No offense to Psycho, but I've never seen a Wobbuffet be put to use."

Amethyst grinned. "He's a weirdo, for sure, but Spook was the one to train him, so he's useful, and migrated his way up a Top Fighter."

"Tipsy!" Psycho said randomly.

Amethyst and Lione laughed. "Yoiu live in a very interesting kingdom." Lione remarked.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Now, can we go see Princess?"

Amethyst nodded. She led him across the room, grateful they didn't have to risk stepping on a little Pokemon. Many stares were directed Lione's way, and Kai even Flamethrowered the intruder. He got a Psyshock to the face for that, leaving Kai confused.

When they got to Princess's throne room, they found her joking around with Jay, Boulder, Sylvie, Tria, and Robin. Robin, the sharp Fletchinder he was, noticed Amethyst walk in and Lione's unfamiliar scent, and cawed. He'd do better as an alarm call than as a scout.

"What's up, Robin?" Boulder asked.

"Yeah, what's with the cawing?" Sylvie wrapped her ribbons around him and brought him closer to the group. Tria buzzed incoherently.

"There's someone strange in the castle. And Amethyst is right there." Robin chirped.

Princess turned to look at Amethyst. "Hi, Amethyst," she said. "What's up?"

Lione came out from behind Amethyst. Amethyst replied. "This Minccino here was caught stealing food. After I caught him, he begged to see you."

Princess's gaze turned from welcoming to serious. "Robin, Sylvie, Boulder, Tria, you'd better go. Jay and I will handle this."

Each Pokémon in turn nodded and left. Jay kindly offered some food to Lione, who declined, saying that he did not need to be fed before their own people were fed. (Sounds like the warrior code from Warriors, eh?) Princess smiled at his graciousness.

"So, you're Lione?" Princess asked. "What brings you here?"

Lione sat down, legs crossed. "Amethyst caught me stealing food from your storage."

"What was you're purpose?"

"My village is starving; I travel, collecting and stealing food."

Princess held her gaze. "It does not mean you get to steal. You ask for help."

"My presence can't be known."

"Why not?"

"The kingdom who finds me will be cursed with a great number of deaths. I have kept myself a secret to protect against the curse."

"We have not seen any deaths," Jay couldn't help blurting out. "Are you positive this curse even exists?"

Lione nodded sadly. "It seemed whenever I went to a village for help, a few days after I left, I would receive word that that village didn't exist anymore."

Princess put her head in her hands. "Too late. The Berry's been picked and eaten. And, Lione, did you have anything else?"

Lione nodded. "Yes. I have a request. My starving hometown? I was hoping you could help me keep them fed and well. Only a supply of food to keep us going until we can find out how to keep our soil fertile."

"How big is your village?"

"About two hundred fifty."

Jay and Princess looked at each other, then back to Lione. "Our kingdom has about three thousand extra houses. Everyone you've met so far lives here in thrpe castle. Five thousand others are in the village. We can take an extra three hundred or so."

Lione brightened. "Thank you! I'm going to contact them as soon as I can."

He slumped down onto the couch in the room. Amethyst got up and took Lione's place in front of Princess. Princess tipped her head to the left. "What's up? You need something too?"

Amethyst nodded. "It's about Frostbound."

Jay and Princess exchanged worried looks. Despite that, Amethyst continued.

"Frostbound has been in that horrible prison for as long as anyone can remember. I... I'd like to bail him out."

Jay burst into tears. Princess got off of her throne and looked Amethyst in the eye. "No." Princess said firmly. "Jay and I have been fighting over this ever since Frostbound was put into prison. Yesterday, Jay finally stopped fighting. After so long. I have chased my desire."

Some of Amethyst's confidence faltered. "W-what? Over what?"

Princess took a deep breath. "You're not going to take this lightly... Amethyst, Frostbound is going to be executed."

Lione's head whipped around, and he stopped looking at the Shiny Stone in the hall. Amethyst had to draw her claws to prevent herself from trembling. "B-but why? He's done nothing wrong."

"He freed Edmon." Edmon was what they called the evil Pikachu.

"He was young; he didn't know he was doing anything wrong."

"You, Frostbound, and your siblings were the start of this generation. I fought in the war against Edmon and his clones. Jay, too. You were simply an Eevee kit snuggled up alongside Jade. After the war, Demon was prisoner. Frostbound knew his evil deeds. So, he became prisoner after Demon got back, dying soon after, thank Arceus."

Amethyst felt rage bubble up. They couldn't do this to Frostbound! "You can't!" Amethyst screamed.

Princess was taken aback. "Why?"

"Because I love him, Your Majesty."

Jay grabbed Princess's arm. "This _has_ to change everything! I agree with Amethyst! Frostbound did nothing!"

Princess shook Jay off. "No. I'm carrying out with it. Amethyst, calm down and fetch Frostbound."

Amethyst's rage bubbled and spilled over. "No!" In her fury, she drew her claws, raised her paw into the air...

...And gave Princess a sharp slash in the stomach.

Princess toppled over, moaning in pain. Jay rushed to her side. Lione tussled with the furious Amethyst. She kept on yelling things like, "No! You can't!" And, "You don't know what it's like go lose a lover!" And things like that.

Amethyst broke free of Lione's grip, and raced over to Jay. She shoved him back. "You! I can't believe you agreed to this!" Amethyst gave him a nick in his ear. Jay howled in pain.

Many Pokémon were passing by and looking at the tower in confusion, hearing screams of anger and pain.

Lione had tackled Amethyst again. She used Psychic to get Lione off of her. Amethyst resumed screaming at Jay and Princess. "On top of that! Have you ever put to thought Frostbound and I are mates?! Well, guess what?!"

Jay trembled, now terrified of Princess. "W-w-what?" He whispered.

"I'M PREGNANT WITH FROSTBOUND'S KITS!"

Jay froze. Princess looked up. All became silent. Amethyst was washed in a wave of fatigue, finally having got her point across. Princess, trembling, stood up, dark blood trickling from her wound. "F-frostbound is the father of your kits?"

Amethyst nodded. Suddenly reality smacked her over the head. She looked in horror at Princess. Everything and everyone in the room was a bloody mess somehow. Princess and Jay were wounded. Lione was thoroughly ruffled from his fight with Amethyst. Amethyst had the blood of her friends on her paws.

 **Me: Another bad cutscene. Yeah, I'm evil. -w-**

 **Ghost Animation: Quite. Are you going to end every chapter with a cliffhanger like this?**

 **Me: Possibly. You guys know the drill. Review please, no flames! Gotta catch ya later! Feel free to PM me if you feel something is wrong here.**


	4. Jay?

**Me: Phew! I needed to get this one out. Sorry about the bad cliffhangers!**

 **Amethyst: Oh, it's probably okay. Cliffhangers make readers want to read more and more!**

 **Me: Yeah, I agree. Thanks, Amethyst.**

 **Amethyst: No prob.**

 **GA: RaikouAwesome1234 doesnt own Pokémon.**

Amethyst, the purple, cat Pokémon with a jewel in her head, sat atop a tower under a faint moonlight. Events of earlier today flashed through her mind. The visit with Princess, finding out Frostbound was to be executed, revealing her unborn kits to Princess, and her rage driving her to, perhaps fatally, wound Princess. Amethyst hunched over, tears bubbling at the corners at her eyes.

 _"I won't cry...I can't...Oh..."_ A tear fell, against her will. It made a soft raindrop sound as it hit the shingles on top of the tower. Her jewel clouded, meaning she was REALLY upset, and it gave her a MASSIVE headache.

"Amethyst?" A voice sounded behind her. Amethyst turned, and found none other than Jade, stepping gracefully on paws identical to Amethyst's own, despite belongong to Jade, Amethyst's twin, the Shiny Espeon. Behind her, hopping on the roof, was Princess, her stomach wrapped in leaves, moss holding them in place. Her fur was a mess, pulled the wrong way, probably a certain Pichu's doing.

Amethyst blinked. "Princess? Are you okay?"

Princess nodded. "I'm fine. Jay's a lititle sick, but Ivy said he'd be okay."

Jade nuzzled her sister. "You look like a Patrat that's fallen out of a tree. Is everything alright?"

Amethyst's head fell again. "No. Jay and Princess's wounds... they're my fault."

Jade's ears drooped. "That explains that." she murmured sadly.

Princess edged closer. "Amethyst, it's okay. Jay and I will be fine, even though Ivy grumbles something about no battling for a week. That would suck."

Amethyst's eyes watered again. "How can you forgive me so easily? All this is my fault! If you or Jay dies, I'll never forgive myself."

Princess hugged her, awkwardly to keep the leaves in place. "Amethyst, you have to think of your kits. You can't live like a shell of your former self when your feeding for you and your kits, not just you."

More tears fell down Amethyst's face. "I try, I try so hard!" She then burst into tears.

Jade propped her shoulder under Amethyst and gave her a swift lick behind the ear. "C'mon, sis. You heard Princess! They're going to be fine."

Princess nodded. "The scratch you gave me was long, not deep."

Amethyst realized how long she had been holding her breath, and let it out. "Thanks, Princess. You're my best friend."

"One last thing," Princess said, winking and holding up a finger. "I've decided not to execute you or Frostbound. I've seen how much you care, and the kits you're carrying need their father. However, promise me you won't hurt anyone in fury?"

Amethyst nodded. "I promise."

Jade and Princess grinned. Princess opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by two earsplitting screams from the medicine den.

Jade's head whipped around. "What was that?!"

Princess quivered slightly. "That sounded like Jay and Topaz!"

Amethyst drew in a sharp breath. Princess sounded like she thought there was something wrong with her mate. "Let's look." she suggested.

Princess nodded. Jade proceeded to hop off the roof, followed by Princess and Amethyst. They heard Robin chirp a quiet call in the dead of the night. The rest of the Pokémon began to stir, hearing screams.

Speaking of screams, another sounded from the medicine den, much louder and obviously Jay. Princess skidded to a stop in front of the door, almost colliding with Kalo, tripping over his own feet. He looked up at Princess with pure terror in his gaze.

Princess returned the terrified look. "What's wrong with them?" Princess whispered.

Kalo whimpered. "I don't know. They woke up in the dead of the night, violently sick. Topaz's mushroom absolutely swelled, turning black, she began vomiting. Jay won't stop thrashing. He seems to be paralyzed, but he won't stop."

Princess gasped. "No, no, no. Where is he?"

Kalo pointed in the den. Princess rushed past him. Amethyst and Jade followed, worried about Jay. What they saw was horrifying.

(Might get a bit detailed. Read at your own risk.)

Jay was thrashing around, just like Kalo said, but the scratch on his ear was dripping puss, saying it was infected, and his eyes and mouth were bleeding. He was out of control. Spook and Ivy were attempting to hold him down, but Ivy backed away everyone he screamed. Topaz had a swelled mushroom, her dead eyes truly dead. Robin flew past them from behind, trying to get to Topaz. Despite that, Amethyst, Jade, and Princess were locked onto Jay, trying to help Spook hold Jay down.

"Could you get Kalo to charge him?" Amethyst asked frantically.

Ivy looked up, her ears and tail drooping, their leafy ends looking dead. Her eyes were filled with frustration. "You think I haven't tried?!" she shouted.

Jay finally flopped down in exhaustion. Kalo came running in, Sylvie and Boulder trailing close behind. Boulder, the Terrakion, looked in confusion, whilst Sylvie, a Sylveon, covered her eyes in her ribbons.

Jay's breathing was weak. They could tell he was trying to speak, but it was a whisper. Amethyst's eyes clouded as she followed Princess and Jade over to where Princess's weak mate was.

Jay let out a soft sigh. He reached up and put his hand on Princess's cheek. "Princess," he said, but was cut off by a coughing fit. "Princess, goodbye. I love you."

Princess clutched his hand. "Jay, no! I love you too, you have to stay! The kingdom needs you, I need you!"

Jay shook his head. "It's my time. The spirits are calling for me. Princess, you have to stay strong, for everyone's sake."

A tear dropped from Princess's eye, onto Jay's cheek. "But Jay, I can't. Not without you."

"You must. Princess, I'm leaving. Take care of the kingdom for me. I love you... Don't... ever forget... that..." He was panting in his efforts to speak. But he let his head fall back, and the light in his eyes died away and glazed over. He jerked a bit, then lay still.

Princess shook her head, over and over. "N-no! Jay, please!" Tears spilled from everyone in the room, yet none were louder than Princess's desperate sobs.

Amethyst walked over, ears drooping. "P-princess... Everything I said in the tower today, I would've never said them if I'd known Jay would die..."

Prinses closed her eyes. "Amethyst, it's not your fault." She reached over and wiped the blood away from Jay's eyes and mouth, then closed his eyes for the last time. Princess continued sobbing, and nobody knew what they could do for Princess or her lost love.

 **RaikouAwesome1234: NOOOOOooooooOOooooooOOooo...**

 **Ghost Animation: I'm so emotional... *sniff***

 **RA1234: I... I need some music.**

 ***Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne plays.***

 **Me: WHY?! *sniff* Review, don't flame. I'm sad as is.**


	5. Grief

**RaikouAwesome1234: *sniff***

 **Ghost Animation: Still emotional from last chapter?**

 **Me: Yeah. U_U**

 **GA: Don't be so down in the dumps. It's not good for you.**

 ***Ra1234 perks up.* You're right. Let's go!**

 **GA: That's the spirit. Disclaimer!**

 **Lione: Not sure how I got here, but RA1234 doesn't own Pokémon.**

Princess, a yellow, electric mouse was next to Amethyst, the purple, cat-like Pokémon with a jewel in her head. They were standing on top a tower with Robin, a Fletchinder. Robin and Princess had later in front of them, one yellow with a Pikachu's face, and one orange, with a Parasect's face. They were carrying out a tradition. They would throw the layers in their honor, and these lanterns would float in the air, flying in the sky to circle the world. Lit by a Charizard's flame, the light would never go out.

Princess's eyes were still red and watery after crying her heart out earlier that evening. Robin was still chirping in sadness. What had happened earlier, you may ask? Topaz the Parasect and Jay the Pikachu had come down with weird diseases, and they both had died. Amethyst had heard from Ivy six more had fallen to a similar disease before Jay's death. They were Fuzz the Jolteon, Tsunami the Samourott, who was also a nursery caretaker, Steel, another top battler, Nutsy, a Quilladin, and his sweetheart, Twig the Braixen, and even little Emmi, gotten sick and died sometime before Amethyst went to talk to Princess. The scary thing was, that was eight deaths in one day. To the same thing. Many villagers had come to the castle, tears in their eyes, saying another hundred or so in the village had died.

Amethyst nuzzle her friend. "It's midnight," she whispered. "Time to throw the lanterns."

Princess nodded, more tears spilling down her face. Robin lifted Topaz's lantern onto his head, and waited for Princess to throw hers.

"Jay," Princess whispered into Jay's lantern. "I love you. Don't forget me."

She held it close for a minute, before pushing it up gently. Robin did the same. The lanterns glimmered in the sky, giving off bright colors of yellow and orange. A gentle breeze stirred, pushing the lanterns farther and farther away, until they were only a speck in the shimmering sky.

Amethyst shuffled closer to Princess. Her ears twitched, hearing Princess singing softly.

 _"Na na, na na na, na na_

 _I miss you_

 _Miss you so bad_

 _I don't forget you_

 _Oh, it's so sad_

 _I hope you can hear me_

 _I remember it clearly."_

Amethyst felt a tear drop. Jay hadn't been her favorite Pokemon, but they had been close friends after they encountered each other in the forest before they moved to the castle. Amethyst felt hollow with Princess's pain. Suddenly, Princess turned and ran through the door leading down the stairs. Amethyst followed, though Princess didn't seem to notice- or care. Princess ran into her room, into the back, where all her pictures were. She fell to her knees when she approached a picture of she and Jay dressed in kimonos, lots of other Pokemon gathered around. Princess began singing again.

 _"The day_

 _You_

 _Slipped away_

 _Was the day_

 _I found it won't be the same_

 _Oh_

 _Na na, na na na, na na."_

Princess got back up. She approached another picture, this time it was just Jay, young and healthy. Princess took it off of the wall and kissed it.

 _"I didn't get around to kiss you_

 _Goodbye on the hand_

 _I wish that I could see you again_

 _I know that I can't._ _"_

Princess mounted the picture back on the wall, than ran back out of the room. Amethyst, shocked about how Princess was acting out of grief, simply followed. Princess ran for a very long time, Amethyst barely able to keep up, until they were near a flower garden. Princess got several flowers out by the roots, perhaps to replant them, then ran towards the grave yard. Amethyst sitter ed after. They were at the gates faster than you think. This graveyard was not a gloomy, misty place, but bright, open, and happy, meant for celebrating a Pokémon's life. Princess walked in, into the graves, until she got to a wooden carving that read, "R.I.P. Jay. We love you."

Princess dug at the grass until several holes were made. She placed the flowers in them, and filled the holes with dirt and grass. She placed her hand on the grave, and resumed singing.

 _"I hope you can hear me_

 _'Cause I remember it clearly_

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day_

 _I found it won't be the same_

 _Oh."_

Amethyst walked over to the crying Princess, wrapping her paw around her friend. Princess was cold, her body temperature dropped due to her grief-stricken night. Princess got closer to Amethyst, warming up, still singing to Jay.

 _"I've had my wake up_

 _Won't you wake up_

 _I keep asking why_

 _And I can't take it_

 _It wasn't fake_

 _It happened, you passed by_

 _Now you're gone, now you're gone_

 _There you go, there you go_

 _Somewhere I can't bring you back_

 _Now you're gone, now you're gone_

 _There you go, there you go_

 _Somewhere you're not coming back."_

Amethyst felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She turned and looked to see no other than Lione, the strange Minccino visitor. "She is simply dealing with her grief," he whispered as he sat down. Princess looked at him for a moment, then turned back to Jay's grave.

 _"The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same_

 _The day you slipped away_

 _Was the day I found it won't be the same_

 _Oh..._

 _Na na, na na na, na na_

 _I_

 _Miss you"_

Princess hunched over the grave, and Amethyst and Lionel heard a tear, a sniffle, a sob. Princess burst into tears again. She turned and cried into her best friend's shoulder. Lione's ears drooped.

"She just can't deal with it." Amethyst said sadly. "I was like this for weeks after Frostbound was put into ptison, but not this badly, since I knew he was alive and well, but Jay is dead. How long will Princess be like this?

Lionel shook his head. "Amethyst, I just don't know, we'll have to see."

Princess sniffled as she drew away from Amethyst. She wiped her eyes. "Have I ever told you guys..." She trailed off for a minute before Amethyst nudged her. "Oh, sorry. Have I ever told you guys Kalo is my son?"

Ametgyst's eyes widened a fraction. She had heard Princess had once had a baby, but she thought it had died. So that's who Kalo's parents were.

"Does Kalo know this?" Lions asked.

"No. I gave him away to Ivy when I was very young so I could rule properly. I was still trying to shape everyone back together after that demon Pikachu attacked us with those wretched clones."

Amethyst nodded. "I promise not to speak a word, if that's what you like."

"As do I." Lione vowed.

Princess sighed. "Thanks. It's getting late. What do you guys think about getting back to the castle and getting some sleep?"

Amethyst and Lione nodded. "Sure," they said.

"Well then, let's go."

 **RA1234: Ah, it seems Princess has found peace.**

 **GA: Yeah.**

 **RA1234: For some reason, I feel like I've just had a good cry, now I feel like a lot of energy has been released. Now I need candy. *Nom Nom noooommm***

 ***GA rolls eyes. ***

 **GA: You know the drill. Review please, no flames!**


	6. Frostbound

**RaikouAwesome1234: I'm SOOOOOOooooooOOOooooOOOO tired.**

 **Ghost Animation: Got up at three in the morning again?**

 **Me: *yawn* Yeah. Disclaimer!**

 **Frostbound: RA1234 doesn't own Pokémon.**

Amethyst, a purple, cat-like Pokémon with a jewel in her head and now swollen belly, walked alongside Lione, a fuzzy, gray, big-eared, big-tailed Pokemon.

"So, in about how long will you have your kits?" Lione asked, walking out of the medicine den where Amethyst just had a check up by Ivy and Kalo.

"Ivy said in about a week or so." Amethyst replied. "I can't wait until they're born."

"Shouldn't you move into the nursery?" Lione asked.

"No, I don't have to until a day or two before birth."

Lione patted Amethyst's neck. "I'm happy for you. Frostbound must be a great Pokemon, despite mistakes he's made. I can't wait to meet him."

"Today, I think you will. Princess mentioned taking him out again."

"Great to know she's gotten over Jay's... death," He said the words "Jay's death," quietly, not wanting Princess to hear.

"Yeah." Amethyst agreed. She stopped and sat down when she saw Princess go into the middle of the room. Lione sat down beside her. Chester came bouncing over to Amethyst. He was obviously still upset about Emmi's death, but still talked cheerily to Amethyst.

"Miss Amethyst, I sure can't wait to meet your kids." he said in excitment.

Amethyst smiled. "I can't wait for you to meet them."

Princess called for attention. The quiet chatter of all the other Pokemon died down. She smirked as she called for Soul.

"Soul, get the prisoner." Soul nodded, and retrieved Frostbound from his prison, not too far away. Frostbound stumbled out of his cage, the Glaceon's legs trembling and weak. He sat at Princess's feet and looked up at Princess in fear, not noticing laughter alight in her eyes.

"Frostbound, we know of your mistakes," she announced. "And it has come to this. Frostbound, it is time to meet your sentence."

Amethyst tipped her head in confusion, until Princess looked at her and winked. "Frostbound, I sentence you to..." Everybody held their breath, though Amethyst and Lione stayed cool.

"... Freedom."

Amethyst grinned. Everyone in the castle smiled and laughed, several of Frostbound's friend walked up to hug him. He was a popular Pokemon before he was put in prison.

Amethyst jerked her head towards Frostbound. "C'mon, I'll take you to meet him." Lione brightened, though already bright, and followed Amethyst to Frostbound. Frostbound's eyes lit up as he saw Amethyst approached.

"Amethyst!" He croaked happily. His voice was still scratchy, like Lione when Amethyst first found him several weeks ago. Frostbound ran up to her as they approached each other. He pushed his muzzle against hers. Amethyst did the same. It was a quick, but meaningful, peck.

Frostbound walked over to Lione. "Hey. The name's Frostbound, as you already know. Who are you?"

Lione grinned. "I'm Lione. Amethyst here and I are good friends." He held out a paw to shake, which Frostbound returned.

"How'd you guys meet?" Frostbound asked.

"It was kind of crazy, but here's how it went.."

Amethyst stopped listening and began washing her paw. She looked up when she saw Ivy the Leafeon and Kalo the Pichu comr closer.

Kalo nodded greetings as Amethyst walked over to meet them. "What's up, Doc?" Kalo said as Amethyst came.

Amethyst laughed. "Other than the sky? Not much. How's it going?"

Ivy smiled. "Well, we've come to tell you about your kits."

"What about them?"

"It's good news, trust me." Ivy said with a chuckle.

"Spit it out, then."

Ivy glared at Kalo, as if to say, "Don't spit on the carpet." then turned back to Amethyst.

"We thought about it, and Kalo and I say that there will probably be five kits, a bit early, but you'll be fine. Just stay in the castle."

"Can do. Thanks, Ivy."

Amethyst turned as she heard Frostbound yell for attention. He smiled as he yelled his most famous quote.

"Everybody do the flop!"

Everyone fell on their face.

 **Me: How funny.**

 **GA: I think you did a good job on those comical characters.**

 **Me: You're pretty comical.**

 **GA: Is that supposed to be a compliment?**

 **Me: I suppose. Review please, no flames!**


	7. Prophecies, Revalations, and Our Past

**RaikouAwesome1234: Um... I lost track. Still, HOORAY! I'M ALIVE!**

 **Ghost Animation: Of what?**

 **RaikouAwesome1234: Everything.**

 **Hoopa: That's... nice.**

 **Meloetta: What can we do for you?**

 **RA1234: Nothing.**

 **Jirachi: Sad, sad story.**

 **Me: Oh, well. *Begins singing 'Party In The USA***

 **Everyone: *sweat** **drops.***

 **GA: Oooooookay, then.**

 **Jirachi: Wonder what the crap that was all about.**

 **Hoopa: Who cares? RaikouAwesome1234 doesn't own Pokemon.**

Amethyst, an Espeon, walked alongside her sister, Jade, a Shiny Espeon. Close beside them, Lione the Minnccino walked. It was a slightly dark and cold day, dreary and a light drizzle was falling from the sky. Lione was attempting to be comical, not _too_ much success.

"What are these tiny drops of water falling from the sky?" Lione said dumbly.

"Lione. It's rain." Jade said.

"I knew that!" He smacked her good-naturedly. "I'm trying to act like an idiot for once. Who says I can't try?"

"I say you can't!" Jade exclaimed.

Lione shook his head. "Sad. But now, FLASH CANNON!" Jade and Amethyst looked on in shock as Lione charged up a silver ball of energy and randomly fired at Kai, now the only Top Battler left in the kingdom. Kai was shocked, to say the least, to be hit by a Flash Cannon spawned from a Minccino's mouth. None the less, he got back up, shook his head, and put up a defensive stance.

"You wanna battle? You'll have one!" Kai growled. Lione scampered a little closer to him.

"Oh, sure. I'll battle you, but I'm pretty sure you'll lose!" Lione jumped up with unearthly strength, and spun in midair. "AURA SPHERE!" Lionel yelled. Blue energy swelled in his mouth, and Kai barely had time to think, _"Uh oh,"_ before he was smacked square in the face.

Lione smirked as he jumped away. What he didn't expect was for the fiery Charizard to get back up and shoot flames from his mouth. "FLAMETHROWER!" Lionel took a head-on hit, and was sent falling back, scorched badly.

"How could that have affected him so badly?" Amethyst whispered to Jade. "He's a Normal type."

Jade shrugged. "Maybe he's one of those rare Delta Species."

"It would make sense. If he were a Delta Steel type, I mean."

Lione shakily got back up. Kai was a bit weak, too. Amethyst saw Lione charge up a move she was not familiar with, but before he could call out the name-

"Stop!"

Princess walked out of her room, her arms out, signaling a stop. "This battle is over. I don't need you people killing each other, the deaths are already high."

True, Amethyst thought, as the deaths stood at a number higher, despite most deaths coming from the village, now deaths at 3,670 and counting.

"Lione, Amethyst, Jade, come with me." Princess said. She motioned with her hand towards her room. Lione shot an uncertain glance at Amethyst, before following Princess, Jade and Amethyst trailing close behind.

In Princess's room, Princess didn't bother to do anything but sit down and look expectantly at Lione.

"Lione." Princess said, her voice icily calm.

"Yes?" Lione said backing up towards the two Espeon sisters.

"How do you know Aura Shpere and Flash Cannon?"

Lione gulped. "H-hard work and years of training."

Princess stood from the couch. "I know no Minccino who can learn moves like that, except one who uses static for electric attacks."

Amethyst could feel Lione trembling beside her, yet he met Princess's gaze evenly. "It is possible. I have met many a Pokémon like me."

"But they are not Minccino." Princess retorted mildly, her tone becoming angrier and her voice starting to drip with venom. "I know an Oshawott who knows Night Slash. I know an Emolga who knows Metal Claw. I know a Persian who knows Moonblast. But they are not _you._ "

"M-my lady-" Lione started.

"Don't call me that!" Princess snapped. "I suspected you were trouble when you walked through my door. Now tell me," Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You're not really a Minccino, are you?"

Lione nodded furiously. "Yes! Yes, I am!"

"You tried too hard to convince her," Jade hissed into Lione's ear.

Princess grabbed Lione viciously, then grabbed his shoulders and rammed him into the wall. She repeated her question.

 _"You're not really a Minccino, are you?"_

Lione was visibly trembling now, but replied steadily.

"I need to talk to Amethyst. _Alone._ " he said firmly. "Princess, I thought you'd gotten over your grief. Now, you must be half-mad."

Princess softened her grip. "Very well," she replied cooly, her mood suddenly swinging. "Off you go."

She let go, and Lione scrambled away. "Amethyst, come."

Amethyst leaped to her feet, and trotted over to Lione. "Alright, then. Let's go."

They walked out into the castle's main room, but before Amethyst could sit down, Lione shook his head.

"No. Not here. What I have to say is not for all ears."

Amethyst tipped her head in confusuon. "Why not?"

Lione clenched his teeth. "Because I'm going to teach you how to fly." Lione said sarcastically. "Just come with me, listen to what I say, and keep an open mind."

Snapped into obedience, Amethyst stood up and followed Lione out the door.

 ******About twenty minutes later...******

"Lione, where are we going? We've been walking for a very long time."

Amethyst felt extremely tired, her kits shuffling around inside her were no help. They'd been walking over hills for a very long time, though the tense Minccino showed no signs of stopping.

"Don't worry," Lione replied. "See that cave over there? That's were we're going."

"Race ya!" Amethyst called. She took off across the hills, seeing Lione behind her. She felt as if her paws had wings, she was finally back in the open, running free and spending time with the wind and sky.

By the time the cave was in sight, Amethyst was already out of breath, hardly having enough energy to stand. Lione had won the race, however, he didn't care, but instead, was by Amethyst.

"Are you okay? That must of been hard."

Amethyst nodded. "I'm fine, " she replied breathlessly. "Just the kits giving me grief."

"Come on inside."

Lione hurtled himself inside of his cave. Amethyst followed, more slowly, pausing to admire the elaborate cave paintings on the wall.

"Come on," Lione's voice echoed down the cave. "Look."

Amethyst saw a small opening, just big enough to slip through, and when she did slip through, she saw Lione and a room full of...

... Books.

"Isn't it _great?_ So many books. Come take a look, this is what I've been studying!"

Lione pulled out a fat book and blew of the dust. "I've been studying the time phenomenon. It doesn't make much sense, but I've been studying it for as long as I can remember. Time is a mysterious thing, you know."

Amethyst admired the book. The writing was ancient Pokénese, worn and dusty. The book itself couldn't have been less than three hundred years old; Amethyst wondered where Lione got it.

"Now," Lione said. "It's nice I got to show you this book, but, the real reason we came here is much more important. You remember what Princess asked me?"

Amethyst nodded. "It was: 'You're not really a Minccino, are you?'"

Lione shook his head. "I feel it's time the truth came out. You think I'm a Minccino?" He paused, taking a deep breath. "I'm not."

His words hit Amethyst like a blow to the head. Waves of shock washed over her, as strong as the waves from the (conveniently placed) sea near the castle.

Amethyst shook her head, trying to clear the stars that she saw. "W-what are you, then?"

"I cannot tell you that now." Lione replied. "It is not time for you to know. I _can_ tell you this. You will find out very, very soon. Amethyst, my friend, big things are about to happen. You don't know," he added warily. "There is a Prophecy. _'There will be three, different from their kin, who have the power to face evil itself.'_ "

Amethyst tipped her head to one side. "Mysterious." she remarked. "Is this all you wanted?"

Lione shook his head again "No. There are things about your kingdom you don't know. I will show you. But first," he added. "You must fall asleep."

Amethyst yawned. "That can't be too hard. I could do with a good sleep anyway." Amethyst curled up, her tail over her nose, and fell asleep rather quickly.

It felt like only moments before her eyes opened again. Except, she wasn't in Lione's cave, but in a thickly wooded forest. Amethyst turned around and saw Lione.

"Are you coming to see your kingdom's past, or what?" Lione said. "We've much to see. Follow me."

He led Amethyst through the forest, until Amethyst saw a small yellow blob amongst the trees. Coming closer, she realized it was a Pikachu. Not just any Pikachu, it was Jay.

"This is Jay's first time in the Pokémon Tribe's territory." Lione said.

Jay looked around. Once, he looked straight at them, though he didn't see them.

"Hello?!" Jay called suddenly. "Anybody there?!"

Some bushes rustled. Jay's head whipped around, his fur beginning to spike. Then, a bundle of green and brown flung itself towards Jay.

Jay was suprised, to say the least. His attacker jumped on his back, thinking Jay wouldn't expect it. However, when it got on his back, Jay promptly slammed it into the ground.

His attacker shuffled underneath him. "Grr! Lemme off, ya big lump!" His words were so muffled and slurred Jay almost couldn't tell what he was saying.

Jay let him up, and turned around to see who'd attacked him.

"A Chespin!" Amethyst whispered.

The Chespin brushed himself off. "Wow. Didn't expect to be Body Slammed by a Pikachu!" It laughed. "Who are you?"

Jay flicked his ear lightly. "Jay's the name. Who're you?"

"I'm Chesnut!" The Chespin said, knocking his chest. "I come from the Pokémon Tribe."

Amethyst flicked Lione with her ear. "This is Chesnut, the Chesnaught from my kingdom, a nursery caretaker, also father of Chester, right?"

Lione put his head in his hands. "What do you think." He muttered. "Come. Another time scene."

Lione charged north, and as she followed, the forest seemed to change around them. The leaves changed, now they were fall maple trees. Under the shelter of a tree, were two Pikachu. One was Princess, and the other, stroking Princess gently, was...

"...Demon." Amethyst hissed. The Arceus-forsaken Pikachu looked young and healthy, not battered and broken as he did when he died prisoner. Amethyst unsheathed her claws, prepared to spring if her leader was in trouble.

"Amethyst." Lione whispered. "This is a dream. I'm showing you your history through this dream. They can't see us, we can't hurt them, they can't hurt us."

Still glaring, Amethyst grudgingly sheathed her claws.

Princess opened her mouth drowsily, then closed it again as Demon stroked her more. Then, she spoke again.

"Dear," she said. "I have wonderful news."

"What is it?" Demon said. Princess put her hand on her cheek.

"I... I'm going to have a baby."

Demon turned, gaping slightly. "Princess? Is this true? This is wonderful!"

"You're the father." Princess said.

With this, Amethyst turned back towards Lione, who wore a grim expectorant expression. He nodded slowly. "I understand your shock," he began. "But it's true. Kalo's father is the spawn of evil itself, Demon."

Lione thrust his head a different direction. "Now, another scene. It's after the Battle of the Clones, so remember that."

He charged off once again. And the forest, again, shifted, and soon Amethyst found herself plowing through snow. Somewhere up ahead, a thin wail of pain sounded.

"Lione, what was that?" Amethyst asked.

Lione changed directions, towards the cry. "You'll see," was all he said.

Eventually, the trees around Amethyst began to thin, and she stumbled out into a small clearing. More wails of pain came from across the clearing. As Amethyst looked across, she saw none other than Jay, his hand firmly grasped onto Princess's.

Amethyst flattened her ears. Princess was in pain, duh, but the smell of blood was in the air, along with... something else.

The smell of a newborn.

Amethyst rushed over to Princess, despite the fact she couldn't help the infant or Princess. Opposite her, Jay walked over to Princess, a small, wet bundle in his arms.

Princess's hands flew over her mouth. "Jay, is it okay?"

He nodded. "Yes. He's fine. Come look; it's a little boy."

Jay kneeled lower to Princess so she could take the little Pichu from Jay. Her eyes were soft as she gazed upon him.

"He's beautiful." Princess said.

Jay nodded in agreement. "Princess, I can't help but ask, but who's the father?"

Princess's gaze shifted from soft to fearful. "Demon." she whispered quietly. "It's Demon. Jay, I can't keep him!"

Jay furrowed his brow. "Why not?" he asked.

" _Think,_ Jay. Demon is his father. If I take him back to the Tribe, everybody will want to know who his father is. Once they find out, they'll kill him, and he's barely five minutes old." Princess cradled her son. "I don't want to, but I have to."

Jay rested a hand on Princess's shoulder. "No, you don't. I could pose as the father. He's not my blood son, but he's close."

"That's the other problem," Princess said. "I'm still helping everyone recover from Demon's attack. I can't do that properly if I take care of a child."

Jah shook his head. "Yes you can. I'm here to help."

"Jay, I've made up my mind. You know you can't change it."

Jay's face fell. He said nothing.

In Princess's arms, the little Pichu gave a thin cry of cold and hunger. He shivered in Princess's embrace.

Princess looked down at him. "I'll take him to Ivy," she said softly. "She's always had a soft spot for kids. She'll take him in."

Jay nodded sadly and held out a hand for Princess, who took it.

Jay rubbed the little boy's cheek. "Princess, he might not be my son by blood, but he'll always mean that much to me, and more. As will you."

Princess smiled sadly. "I love you too."

So the two walked slowly across the clearing, the same way they came.

Lionewalked over to Amethyst. "I wish I could have gotten to know Jay better. He seems so caring and friendly."

"He was," Princess said. "I never hung out with him much, but Frostbound did. He was funny, intellegent, and had a massive heart."

Lions simply watched the two Pikachu walk back into the undergrowth.

 **Me: Whew! That was a long chapter. For me, anyway. Also, I'd like to put up this lovely comment for one of my favorite stories, A Voice In The Radio, from Guest:**

 **when ru gonna upload tring to be noticed**

 **Wow! That certainly made my day. (Not.)**

 **Review please, no flames.**


	8. Hangout Surprise

**RaikouAwesome1234: Aaaaaaannnd, here we are again.**

 **Ghost Animation: Yep.**

 **Me: This will just be a silly little chapter with some comical relief and a bit of fluff and romance(those who want comical relief, you know who you are. *cough*Shadow*cough*). Romance with who and who? You'll never guess. You don't have to read this chapter, but look for the paragraphs in between the bold parentheses. You need to read that, or some stuff in the future won't make sense. I don't own Pokemon or any ASDF reference.**

In the peaceful mostly peaceful Pokémon Kingdom, Amethyst, an Espeon with a swollen belly, was sitting in the middle of the room next to her friends Lione, a Minncino, Princess, a Pikachu, the Espeon's mate, a Glaceon, a Leafeon named Ivy, a Shiny Espeon named Jade, and a Pichu named Kalo.

"Okay, so Kalo, you're telling me _what_?" Frostbound was saying.

"I'm saying that a Diglett's mouth is a nose." Kalo replied.

Princess crossed her arms at him. "That makes zero sense." Princess said.

Amethyst, Jade and Ivy nodded agreement. "How's that supposed to be logical?" Ivy asked.

Kalo laughed. "It's not supposed to!"

Jade shrugged. "I'd expect that."

They all sat in silence, until Lione broke it, looking at something above Amethyst's eyes.

"You know, Amethyst?" He said. "I have never noticed what a bright pink your jewel is."

True. Ever since Amethyst had evolved, her jewel had taken a strange hot pink color.

"You _just_ noticed that?" Frostbound asked.

Lione nodded. Suddenly, from the village, there was an explosion.

Princess, Ivy, Frostbound, Princess, Lione, Amethyst, Jade, and Kalo exchanged glances.

"Mine Torkoal." they all said, then laughed.

Ivy stood up and streched. "Well, Kalo and I oughta get back to our den. I haven't told him how to use goldenrod herbs yet."

"Why?" Kalo pouted. "I wanna hang out with everyone."

"No," Ivy said briskly. "Let's go." She bent down and gently grabbed Kalo by the scruff of his neck and carried him off.

Frostbound looked after them. "You guys want some Cheri Berries?" The Glaceon asked.

Lione and Amethyst nodded. "I'll go with you," Lione offered.

 **(**

Now that Frostbound and Lione were gone, Princess, Jade and Amethyst were alone.

Jade's gaze flickered nervously from Princess to Amethyst to Lionel and back again. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, and a tear streamed down her face.

This caught Amethyst's attention. "What's up, Jade?"

Jade dipped her head in embarrassment. "Princess, could you g-go for a m-minute? I-I need to t-talk to A-Amethyst. A-alone."

Princess's ear twitched in annoyance, but stood up, and walked over to Holly the Virizion, Boulder the Terrakion, and Dash the Keldeo.

Amethyst turned and looked sympathetically at Jade. "Something wrong?" She asked.

Jade trembled. "It's... just..." She broke of again, sniffling. Then, she let out a long, low wail of fear. Jade crept closer to Amethyst, and thrust her face into her sister's shoulder, and began to sob.

"I-I'm just so _scared,_ Amethyst! I want to tell him so, so much, but I'm afraid he won't love me back!" She brought her head back up, and flung it backwards. "It's tearing me into peices!"

Amethyst closed her eyes, then opened them again."First, use Calm Mind and calm down. Then, you will tell me who you want to, uh, confess to."

Jade nodded shakily. She sat down, and lowered her head. Letting out a long sigh, she listened to the whispering silence in her head. Suddenly...

"...PINEAPPLES!"

 **(I always wanted to make that joke ^_^)**

Amethyst's outburst sent Jade's mind reeling, sending her tumbling back with shock. Looking up, she saw Amethyst on the floor, doubled over with laughter. Nearby, Princess's mouth had fallen open, and she was pointing at Jade's head. Jade rolled her eyes to look up, and saw on her head was a...

...Pineapple.

Two more pineapples were at Jade's feet. Jade's face hardened into a scowl, a smile alongside it. "You!" Jade shouted. She knocked the pineapple off of her head and flung herself at Amethyst.

The two tusslde in a yowling knot of fur, teeth, and tails. Amethyst covered her teeth with her lip and nipped Jade's ear. Jade retaliated by scrabbling at Amethyst's belly with sheathed paws.

However, this activated Amethyst's maternal instincts. Light flared in her eyes as she quickly kicked Jade off of her and jumped on top of her, then pinned Jade down.

Jade looked at Amethyst with surprise decorating her gaze. "Amethyst? You okay?"

Amethyst began to pant. "Sorry. You scrabbled at my stomach, and I was afraid you might hurt the kits."

Jade's gaze shifted to understanding. "I see now. Now, lemme off, ya great lump! I still have to tell you."

"Hey! We got the Cheri Berries." A voice sounded.

Lione and Frostbound trotted across the room, each holding a bowl of bright red berries.

Jade's face turned red. Her mouth opened again, but closed when she found it dry.

Amethyst saw. She turned back to Lionel and Frostbound and said, "Sorry to demand like this, but I pulled the pineapple trick. Could you take them to the Food Storage?"

Frostbound rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Amethyst. Thinking you can get what you want just because you're expecting." Before Amethyst could respond, he went over and picked a pineapple in his jaws. Lionel shrugged and grabbed the other two pineapples.

When they'd gotten out of earshot Amethyst turned back to Jade. "It's Lione, isn't it?"

Jade burst into tears again. "Yes, yes! Amethyst, I _love_ him, so much!" She sniffed. "But I don't know how he'll take it."

She flung herself at Amethyst again, crying into her shoulder. "S-s-should-d I t-t-tell h-him?"

"That's up to you," Amethyst replied, forgetting what Lione had told her a few short hours ago. "Though, since you suffer so much, I suggest you do it."

Jade drew away from Amethyst and sniffed. "Thank you, Amethyst." She wiped her eyes on her paw. "I'm gonna go tell him."

"Just keep in mind," Amethyst added. "Lione can be a bit mysterious. Even I don't know him as well as some may think. I do know that he is very independant. He doesn't want to be dependant on anyone."

Jade nodded, and walked silently toward the hall that led to the Storage. At that moment, Frostbound walked over to Amethyst, followed by Lione. Jade caught Lione as he drew past, and as Jade did so, her face flushed a bright red.

Frostbound snickered softly. "Wonder what's up?"

Amethyst butted his shoulder lightly. "You'll see." Was all she said.

Jade and Lione were too far away to be heard, but it was clear Jade was blurting her feelings. A surprised look look spread across Lione's face, and as Jade turned away, his gaze, was replaced by a soft look.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and said something. The Minccino inched closer and closer to Jade, while Jade's eyes flew open wide. Suddenly, in a flash, Lione's lips met hers.

Frostbound turned away. "We should probably let them have their moment," he said. "Let's not ruin it."

Amethyst nodded her agreement and began munching on a bright red Cheri Berry.

 **Me: Whew! Told you you would never guess the romance. You were expecting some fluff for Amebound (Amethyst and Frostbound), weren't you?**

 **GA: Just goes to show how unpredictable RA can get.**

 **Me: Wonder if that's a compliment. Oh well. Review please, no flames! You'll NEVER guess what I have in store for Lione, Princess, Amethyst, Frostbound and Jade. *snickers evilly.***


	9. Something's Coming

**RaikouAwesome1234: Okay, I must say, if you've stuck with me this far, you've made quit an accomplishment. Unless you like the long stories of PokéMaster64 or Shadow Snivy, of course. ^^;;**

 **Ghost Animation: Basically, this is Raikou's longest story.**

 **RaikouAwesome: So far! And, I've come upon an important decision. I am nicknaming myself Fluffy. It will be easier.**

 **GA: Uh, okay... Fluffy.**

 **Fluffy: Good. This is a sort of chapter to kinda push stuff out of the way for future developments. Like the name of this chapter,** **something's coming..** **.**

Under the light of the setting sun, to rodent Pokémon had just finished yelling and slapping each other.

Lione the Minccino stared uneasily after Princess the Pikachu, his cheek still stinging. Their more recent fight had been a more violent one, disrupting the kingdom. The air crackled like lightning between the two rodents as Princess stormed off into her room.

"What was that about again?" Jade, a Shiny Espeon and Lione's sweetheart, asked.

"I have no clue." Amethyst, Jade's sister, replied.

Lione looked up and down Amethyst. Her flanks had widened a considerable amount. She looked extremely tired; her paws shook with exhaustion. He shook his head. "Amethyst," he said quietly. "Have you thought about moving into the nursery?"

Amethyst swiveled her head around to look at him. "I'm fine." She snapped. "I know they'll be born soon. I'm their mother, for Arceus's sake!"

Lione seemed a little taken aback. "I didn't mean it that way." He said calmly. "I'm just saying, it could be good to think about it."

Amethyst's head drooped. "I know. I'm just so _tired!_ They're constantly shifting, and it hurts sometimes. Honestly, the sooner these kits are born, the better."

Jade reached out and placed her paw on Amethyst's pink jewel, causing her to snap her head back in surprise. Jade cast a sympathetic smile.

Then, Princess randomly rushed out of her room toward the castle doors, and didn't bother to get out of anyone's way. This caused Kai, Psycho, Sylvie, Robin, and Lione to be bonked by Princess and tumble back a dramatic distance. Amethyst turned her head to see what Princess was running at, and when she did, she refused to believe her eyes.

Several deceased spirits stood there.

Princess skidded to a stop in front of one spirit and fell to her knees, and begining to cry.

That spirit was a Pikachu, none other than Jay.

"Jay!" Several surprised cries escaped from Ivy, a Leafeon, and Frostbound, a Glaceon. Both had been friends with Jay. And across the floor, what was left of the Swords of Justice syood, minus Steel, the Cobalion, meeting Jay's gaze evenly.

Princess began to wail at Jay's feet. "Jay! I've missed you! Where have you been?"

Jay smirked. "Arceus's realm, of course! Here are some others who wanted to see living friends and family." As soon as he finished speaking, something knocked him over from behind. Deceased Emmi the Emolga flew out and hovered for a minute, then headed toward the nursery.

Jay sank lower toward Princess and wrapped his arms around her while Princess continued to sniffle. Amethyst turned her head, along with Jade, and wide a grins plastered themselves on their faces.

"Mom! Dad!" The Espeons cried. They charged toward the spirits of a Vaporeon and Umbreon. Their Vaporeon mother, Vapor, and their Umbreon father, Shade. The two Eeveelutions cried out joyously as Amethyst and Jade raced over.

Jade and Amethyst skidded to a stop in front of their parents. Warm smiles shone everywhere. The spirits appeared to give off a silver light in the dull starshine.

Vapor leaned down to touch noses with her daughters. Shade copied Vapor as Jade and Amethyst gave happy squeaks of joy.

Meanwhile, Princess had recovered and Jay was calling for attention. He began his speech.

"Quiet, quiet! Is everyone listening? 'Kay, good. It's nice that we came to see you guys, but that's not the real reason we came here. We have a warning. Something is wrong in the balance of good and evil, but we're not sure what. Arceus is scared, which is making the other Legendaries especially skittish. The Legends and Myths are on the verge of ripping each other to shreds simply because they're scared. If they clash, well, you guys will be in the middle of it. You have to find out what is causing this disruption, and stop it as soon as you can. The Kaos Legendary especially are too new, too young, to restore everything if the other Legends clash."

As Jay finished speaking, the air had seemed to thicken, the skies turning gray. A heavy wind picked up, reeking of blood and carrion. Several black clouds, tinged with red, rolled in from all directions. Terrified wailing sounded from the Pokémon in the kingdom, as everyone watched in horror as the clouds came in.

Lione stood beside Amethyst and Frostbound, Jade behind him, as they watched the threatening skies. Lione turned to Amethyst and Frostbound.

"Amethyst," he called. Amethyst turned to gaze at him, her terrified eyes sparkling.

"Yes?" She called back.

Lione walked over to her. He took his red scarf from around his neck, carefully placing his neck fluff to conceal his hidden treasure, and wrapped the scarf around Amethyst's neck.

"Take care of that, please. It's my gift." Lione looked at Jade, an expression of pure need on his face. Then he turned to the sky, and yelled something that'd make you think he was insane.

 _"Palkia, Arceus, Giritina, get ready to face me!"_


	10. Pain

**Fluffy: ...**

 **GA: ...**

 **Fluffy: ...**

 **GA: ...**

 **Fluffy: HOORAY! *pulls out enormous hammer and whacks our ghostly animated friend.***

 **GA: WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM?!**

 **Fluffy: I'm da author! I whatever I want in meh notes!**

 **GA: How about... 'Let's end this madness!' Fluffy doesn't own Pokemon.**

(Picking up from where we left off, Lione just shouted his crazy comment.)

 _"Palkia, Arceus, Giritina, get ready to face me!"_

Amethyst turned to look at her friend. _What? What was Lione thinking?_

Lionel turned to look back at her. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy. You'll see why very, very soon."

The spirits around them gave terrified cries and cauterwauls toward the threatening sky. Princess, Ivy, Frostbound, and Jade turned tail and ran toward the middle of the castle to conspire with Princess on what to do.

Amethyst, however, did not. She was too curious about what was going on outside. The black-red clouds were thick and heavy, like a stormcloud about to burst. But there was no smell of rain. Nothing but the sickening smell of blood and rotting flesh. And death. The wind brought the unmistakable tang of death.

Stepping on light paws, Amethyst turned her head to see that no-one was looking, then turned and ran out of the castle.

Amethyst ran. She wasn't sure why she was running or why she left anymore, but now that she was out here, she was terrifyed. An impending sense of doom clung to everything. Her paws were beginning to ache, due to the fact she hadn't run like this for a long, long time.

One of the kits in Amethyst's swollen belly gave a massive kick. Amethyst froze, feeling the tiny movement. Her eyes narrowed with worry.

Then, from over the horizion, there was a horrible scream. It filled her with terror, adrenaline giving her energy. She turned tail and continued to run, feeling as if she were being chased by all of the Damned Spirits.

Finally, she stopped running, panting hard. On top of that hill, the castle was a tiny speck in the distance. In front of her was an old, rusted tower. Not knowing what she was doing or why, Amethyst ran into this tower. Up and up the stairs, until next thing Amethyst knew, she was standing in the top floor of the tower, overlooking the rolling plains.

Amethyst sighed with relief. She'd needed to run again like that. Turning away from the window, she went into a dark corner, feeling cozy and warm.

But Amethyst felt her legs stiffen, then let out a wail as her first pains shook her.

 **Fluffy: Sorry if I was a little weird back there. It's one in the morning right now and I must sleeeeep. Don't wannna*snore***

 **GA: *sweatdrops* Okay. You know the drill. Review please, no flames!**


	11. Miracle of Life

**Fluffy: I hope I can get this done fast. I had to interrupt my own meditations because I felt I needed to get this chapter out of the way.**

 **Ghost Animation: What's so important about your meditations?**

 **Fluffy: Shut up. I don't own Pokémon.**

Under the dark, threatening sky, several Pokémon resided in a group, considering several ideas on what to do.

Princess, a Pikachu, swiveled her head up. "It's weird," she began. "I've never experienced anything like this. Do you guys smell that wind? Carrion. And blood. And death. Yet, somehow, this feeling is... familiar." She finished lamely.

"How familiar?" Lione, a Minncino, asked her.

Princess shook her head. "I'm not sure. I think... I think I felt this way after I found out about Demon's true nature."

The Swords of Justice (minus Steel the Cobalion) put on thoughtful faces.

"I can remember that," Holly, a Virizion, remarked. "You were in a daze for weeks."

"I can, too." Boulder, a Terrakion, added. Dash, a Keldeo, narrowed his eyes.

"I have poor memory." He said.

Princess shrugged. "No idea." She opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Frostbound, a Glaceon.

"Guys! Guys!" Frostbound ran up to the group, panting.

Lione furrowed his brow. "Frostbound? What's got you so riled up?"

"It's Amethyst," he said breathlessly. "She's gone missing!"

Lione's eyes flew wide open, while Princess's ears went flat to her head. "Go search," she snapped to the three Swords. Jay's spirit ("Still here, Princess.") popped up upside down next to her.

"Hang on." Jay began. "Why send a search party, when they haven't a clue where to start looking?"

Princess turned her head to face him. "Why do you think, Jay?"

Jay flipped himself over, then went to chase after the Swords. Jay told them something, and Lione watched as shocked expressions spread across their faces.

Jay returned, the three Swords trailing unhappily behind him.

Kalo bounced over to see what all the commotion was.

"I know where Amethyst is," Jay said.

"Where is she?" Lione and Frostbound shouted synonymously.

Holly shook her head. Dash looked away. Boulder shrugged. It was Jay who replied.

"With this impending danger, she didn't want to be trapped in the castle. I think she left to have her kits elsewhere."

Kalo's eyes filled with horror, along with Lione and Princess. Lione shook his head.

"Oh, no," he whispered. "Amethyst has made the biggest mistake of her life. Darkness was never hunting me, it was hunting her because she had the power to stop it. Darkness is coming."

Princess and Kalo looked at him like he'd gone insane. "What in Arceus's name...?" Princess trailed off.

Lione narrowed his eyes. "You'll have to see very soon. Meanwhile, we need to find Amethyst. Frostbound, if Amethyst were to leave to find somewhere safe, where would she go?"

"The abandoned tower, not far from here." Frostbound replied.

Lione nodded. "I need a stick." He said.

Kalo scampered off toward the medicine den.

"I also need you," he pointed at Princess, "You," he pointed at Frostbound, "And Kalo, to come with me."

"Where?" Frostbound asked.

Princess narrowed her eyes in hostility. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Lione turned to her, his eyes betraying his exasperation. "Princess, please. If you don't trust me, fine. You can stay here. I need Frostbound and Kalo, but I don't need you. Fine then, stay here."

Princess raised her hand and slapped him, leaving a full handprint visible on his cheek. "Not on your life." Princess said.

"Then I certainly hope you'll never have my life to bet on." Lione muttered, rubbing his cheek.

Meanwhile, Kalo had returned with a stick and some sickly sweet-smelling herbs. He tipped his head in confusion. "Well? Where are we going? Are we going to go or not?"

Lione nodded. "Now." Kalo handed the stick to Lione and held the herbs in between his teeth. Lione spun around and placed his front paws on the ground, preparing to charge off.

"Wait for me!" The call came from Frostbound. He came over to Lione and waiting for Princess to come or not.

Princess got on all fours as well. "I told you, not on your life."

Nodding, Lione charged out of the castle, flanked by Princess and Kalo.

"Frostbound! Show us the way to the tower."

"Right." Frostbound sped up so that he was in front of Lione. The skies still billowed with dark clouds, beginning to rumble with thunder.

Soon, the rusted tower came in sight. Lione's sharp ears picked up moans of pain coming from the top.

"I can hear her! Her kits are coming!" Lione panted. "Come on, faster!"

Fraostbound picked up the pace, scooping up Kalo by the scruff to help him keep up. Princess shot off, Lione on her tail. Sooner or later, they were scampering up the stairs of the abandoned tower. They burst to the top floor, and in a dark corner, laid Amethyst, two wet bundles next to her.

Lione was beside her in an instant, Frostbound murmuring comfortingly into her ear.

"Kalo, can you hand me that stick please?" Lione motioned for Kalo to give to him. Lione handed it to Amethyst.

"Here," he said to her. "Bite down on this. It'll help with the pain."

Amethyst looked at him, doubt shadowing her gaze, but took the stick between her teeth anyways.

Lione placed his hand on Amethyst's flank, feeling it begin to contract again.

"Amethyst, you realize what a big mistake this was?" Lione murmured to Amethyst.

Amethyst nodded. "Yes, I see now. I shouldn't have- Oh!" Her words ended in a screech as her pains returned.

Princess watched from afar, her eyes showing strange emotions of guarded admiration and... affection?

Amethyst continued to screech. Lione heard the stick crack in between her teeth, and a small wet bundle appeared on the stone floor.

Lione picked it up. "It's a girl," he said, then put the kit next to her two siblings.

"About how many left?" Frostbound asked worriedly.

"Three, at most," Lione responded.

Princess sat next to Kalo. Kalo was still watching, curiosity mingling with the fear in his eyes.

Kalo turned to Princess and asked a question no one thought he would ask. "Princess, seeing Amethyst like this made me wonder-" He was cut off by Lione, who demanded an herb or two. Kalo obliged, then returned to his question.

"I was wondering. Do... do _you_ know who my parents are?"

Princess's head whipped around, rage clouding her eyes. "Don't _ever_ ask me that again!" She yelled, before turning back to Lione and Amethyst.

Amethyst was giving her final screech. Princess and Kalo went to see, and there were six small, wet bundles beside Amethyst.

Lione flopped onto his back, looking as exhausted as Amethyst.

"Half-and-half. Three girls and three boys. All very healthy, for all I know." Lione announced to no one in particular.

Princess and Lione sat down in front of Amethyst. "Have you given them names?" Princess asked.

Amethyst nodded. She placed her muzzle on the smallest of he six, a little boy.

"This is Jett," she said. "He's the youngest. This is Kade," Amethyst placed her muzzle on Jett's older brother. "He's bigger than the oldest. I'll get to the oldest in a minute. But this is Violet," she added, touching the girl next to Kade. Violet shuffled under her mother's touch. Amethyst smiled warmly at her. She touched Violet's older sister. "This is Lily. She was the first one to start crying." Amethyst turned and nuzzled the female next to Lily, who gave a wail as Amethyst's touch. Amethyst chuckled. "Delilah," she said. Then her face fell, and she nuzzled the last Eevee kit. "This one doesn't have a name," she said sadly. "He's not breathing."

Sympathy filled Princess's eyes. She picked up the motionless kit.

"He had a life," she murmured sadly. She lifted it to her cheek and nuzzled it.

"Princess, wait-" Lione said, but as he did, a thin bolt of electricity shot through the kit. His eyes flew open and he let out a yowl straight at Amethyst.

Amethyst's eyes widened in awe. "He' alive!" Amethyst cried out.

Princess gazed warmly at the kit. "Amethyst? May I name him?"

Amethyst nodded. "Yes. You saved his life!"

Princess stroked the kit's back. "Jay." She said. "I want his name to be Jay."

Amethyst nodded. "Yes."

Behind them, Kalo was watching, sadness in his eyes. As Princess turned to look at him, he burst into tears and flung himself at Princess.

Princess caught Kalo, and he sobbed.

"I want a mom and a dad _so_ badly! You don't realize how alone I am! Ivy was never more than a friend. I feel no parental bond towards her!" Kalo buried his face in Princess's fur and continued to sob.

Princess glanced helplessly at Lione. "Should I tell him?"

Lione nodded.

"Kalo," Princess whispered. Kalo stifled another sob and looked up at Princess.

Princess began to stroke Kalo's back softly. "You do have a mother, she is alive and well."

Kalo tipped his head to one side. "W-who is she?"

Princess brought Kalo into a hug. Barely more than a whisper, she said, "I am."

Kalo's eyes seemed to double their size. Princess had a look of mingled joy and misery on her face. Finally, Kalo pulled away slightly.

Kalo smiled. "I've known you long enough to know that you don't lie."

Princess looked as if she were about to explode with joy. "Th-thank you."

"No problem... Mom."

Princess's eyes welled with tears if joy. Kalo embraced her, which Princess happily returned.

Lione smirked. "It seems we have three parents in here."

Kalo was smiling from ear to ear. "I'm just so happy!" he cried. Suddenly, Kalo was enveloped in a bright white light. His outline grew bigger, taller, could it be...?

The light diminished, and there stood a Pikachu.

"Kalo evolved!" Frostbound cried.

"Yup!" Kalo's cheeks crackled with stronger electricity than before.

Amethyst gazed warmly at everyone in the tower. "You guys are the ones closest to me," she said. "I don't know what we'll face, but we will pull through."

Princess nodded. "Right." She walked over to Lione and extended her hand.

"Lione, let's put our little rivalry aside for now."

Lione stood for a few moments, then reached out and grabbed Princess's hand. "Yeah. Whatever's out there, we'll face."

Kalo went to the window, sticking his head out.

"Let them come!" He shouted. "We are ready."

 **Fluffy: Yes, I finally got out MOAR PLOT POINTS!**

 **GA: ~_~ REALLY.**

 **FlUFfy: yES. NOw mY tABlEt'S beinG weIrd. ReViEw pLz, NO fLAmES.**


	12. I'm Sorry!

**Fluffy: SO CLOSE... TO THE END!**

 **GA: In Minecraft?**

 **Fluffy: No.**

 **GA: -_-**

 **Fluffy: I don't own Pokémon.**

 _Amethyst's kits were crying._

Amethyst the Espeon snapped her eyes open. Around her, many other Pokémon milled around in confusion. Amethyst saw her sister, Jade, talking worriedly to Lione the Minncino.

"Do you think she'll be okay? Amethyst has been asleep since we got back!"

"She's fine. She's just had kits, don't you forget." Lione replied calmly.

Raising her voice (Which was very hard for some reason or another), Amethyst said, "Speak of Giritina, here I am now."

Lione and Jade jumped. "Don't you ever do that again!" Jade exclaimed.

"Duh _du jour._ " (Duh of the day.) Amethyst said in reply. She struggled to her feet, much to her kits' displeasure, but then caught a whiff of the air now that her head was clear. It carried blood, rotting flesh, and death.

Amethyst retched. "What is that horrible-" Amethyst cut herself off by racing toward the castle doors, leaving her kits squirming and wailing occasionally.

Jade walked over to them. "I'm strangely bound to them. My nieces and nephews. Jay, Delilah, Lily, Violet, Kade, and Jett." Her gaze softened. "I can't wait till they're old enough to speak and meet us."

Lione smiled. "Me either." _But I can't be there,_ Lione added silently. _This chain around my neck..._

Amethyst returned and was running across the castle toward Jade, Lione, and the kits, a look of stark terror on her face as she ran, plowing through everyone and mercilessly bonking them.

"I saw them!" Amethyst called. "They were horrible. They were purple and green, their flesh was falling from their bones, their footprints were made of blood, and they're eyes are just bloody holes in their heads! They were awful!" Amethyst continued to gabble about _them_ while Jade and Lione exchanged a confused glance.

"Amethyst, who are _they_?" Jade cut in on Amethyst's rambling.

"Undead." Amethyst declared. "They're horrible!"

" _What?!"_

Lione turned his head and saw Princess, Frostbound, and Kalo, shock and confusion glued to their faces.

"Undead?! Amethyst have you lost your _mind?!"_ Kalo said.

Even Frostbound had an odd look. "Amethyst, I love and trust you, but are you absolutely sure that's what you saw?"

Amethyst nodded. "I'm positive."

"Only fools are positive." Princess said.

"I'm positive anyway!" Amethyst snapped. "They're there, and one almost saw me."

"Robin!" Princess yelled. The Fletchinder flew over.

"Yes, Princess? Do you have any clue what all this means?" he chirped.

"I don't, but Amethyst does. Get everyone outside and ready to fight!"

Robin nodded, then flew up above the castle and sounded the alarm. Immediately everyone turned there heads towards Princess. She pointed to the door.

"Get out there and onto the seashore. Keep the kits inside. Leave two Pokemon with them. Now!"

Everyone scrambled toward the door. Amethyst tried to, but Princess blocked her way.

"Oho, no. You're staying with you're kits." She said through clenched teeth.

"But I _have_ to go! Frostbound, back me up!" Amethyst said in return.

Frostbound turned his head as the castle cleared up, leaving Princess, Lione, Jade, Frostbound, Amethyst, and Kalo not out there.

Frostbound seemed doubtful. "Amethyst, our sons and daughters need you. You can't just abandon them like this."

He walked over to where they were, still sleeping through all of the commotion. Amethyst followed him.

She settled down next to Frostbound. "I'm not abandoning them. I'm doing it for their future's sake."

"But what about living in the present?" Frostbound said.

"I know. But I want them to have a good future, even if it means them having a bad time now."

Lione walked over and kneeled next to Amethyst. "Amethyst, just know. You have my support, and you always will. No matter what you do."

 _(Strongly advised you pull up another tab and play When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne)_

Amethyst turned her head toward Lione. "You already know what my decision is." She stood up and looked at Lione softly. "Lione, if I die today, remember, you are the truest friend anyone could wish for."

A look of surprise spread across Lione's face. Then his eyes sparkled and he began crying so hard his shoulders shook.

Even Amethyst was taken aback. Lione had never cried, no matter the situation.

"Amethyst!" Lione sobbed. "I'm sorry you have to do this. I brought this upon you. I don't know how or why, but I forced your kingdom into this. No wonder Princess hates me!" He put his face into his hands and sobbed.

Seeing her best friend cry tore Amethyst to pieces. She started to feel isolated since Jay's death because it made Princess change so drastically. Even with Frostbound out of prison, she felt alone. Then Lione showed up, and he showed her what it felt like to have a good friend again. Amethyst joined Lione in his teary state.

"No! That can't be right. I don't care who or what brought this upon us, but it wasn't you." Amethyst's kits began to whimper, sensing sadness heavy in the air.

Lione drew his hands from his face and wiped a tear from Amethyst's cheek. "Come with me outside. You too, Jade, you have to see this."

He ran, still crying, outside.

Amethyst stopped by Princess.

"Princess," she said. "Do you really hate Lione?"

Princess stared after Lione. After a long silence, "No. I guess I'm jealous of the friend that he has in you. I know how much I changed since Jay died."

Amethyst gave Princess a weary smile. Then she ran after Lione.

Outside, Lione was on his hands and knees, the kingdom gathered around him. Amethyst ran to the center of the clearing, where Lione was.

Lione stood up. "Get back," he said to the crowd. "I could hurt you."

Amethyst approached him anyway. "Lione, what's going on?"

Lione snapped open his tearful eyes. "Amethyst," he said, his voice shaking. "Amethyst, you can't be my friend. You don't realize how much I want this to be false!"

"But...why?"

"You just can't!" Lione blurted. "I'm sorry!"

He brought his hand to his neck and parted the fluff. wrapped around his neck was a blue and white chain.

"I..." Lione said. "I am Dialga!" He brought the chain to his teeth. There was a sickening _crack_ as the chain split in between Lione's teeth. He was enveloped in a bright light. His outline grew drastically, and after the light cleared, stood Dialga.

Tears still streamed from his eyes. He roared with grief. "I'm sorry!"

Dialga turned, and jumped into the sky, and soared away.

 **Fluffy: ...**


	13. Horror

**Fluffy: GAAAAAHHH! *Flaps arms like an injured Pidgey and runs in circles, mercilessly breaking everything in sight***

 **GA: *rolls eyes* Oh, gosh. Here goes nothing.**

 ***GA whistles***

 ***the ground rumbles as Buried Alive pops out of nowhere.***

 **BA: Yes?**

 **GA: *Points at Fluffy* Get her, please.**

 **BA: *salutes* Yessir!**

 **Fluffy*screams as she notices BA making his way towards her* Raikou, go!**

 **GA: Sorry about that. Fluffy's a bit wacky because she's so closed to completing this story it's driving her crazy. Fluffy doesn't own Pokemon.**

Amethyst stared after Dialga, completely speechless.

Her sister, Jade, had mixed emotions of sadness, anger, and complete confusion in her eyes.

Princess, Amethyst's leader, cracked her knuckles in frustration. "No wonder I didn't trust him at first," she muttered under her breath.

The whole kingdom stood in a rugged circle, staring up in shock.

Princess stopped muttering. "Amethyst."

Amethyst turned her head. "Yes, Princess?"

"You knew, didn't you?"

Amethyst looked down. A flashback played through her head.

 _"You think I'm a Minccino?"_ Lione had told her. _"I'm not."_

Amethyst nodded slowly. "Lione only told me that he wasn't a Minccino. He didn't tell me he was Dialga."

"T'was a huge shock to me, too."

Amethyst looked at Princess, surprised to see sympathy in her gaze.

"What do you mean?"

Princess smirked. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I didn't hate Lione. I didn't not like him, either. He actually fascinated me a lot."

Amethyst tipped her head to one side. "How?"

Princess turned to Amethyst. "Have you seen how emotional his eyes are? Hm. I should've believed that old myth of how full and emotional a Legendaries' eyes are."

Amethyst smiled. "True..."

Jade looked down. "I thought I loved that...that _thing."_

Amethyst nuzzled Jade affectionately. "You did and you still do."

"But _how?!"_ Jade cried. "We're so different now." She lifted a paw to her neck and unsheathed her claws.

Amethyst gasped. She put her paw on top of Jade's and pushed it to the ground.

"Don't you _dare!_ " Amethyst cried.

Princess nodded. "Amethyst's right. Don't kill yourself. It's not the answer to anything."

Princess furrowed her brow. "Amethyst," she asked. "Earlier you were babbling about _them_ being here. They're not."

Amethyst looked down. "I don't know. My vision blacked out, I saw them. An undead Espurr looked at me, and in a flash of white, I was back here."

"You had a vision," Princess interpreted. "I just hope they're a long way away."

The kingdom around them parted. Stumbling through the crowd was a sickly Meowstic.

"Amber!" Princess cried. Amber was a Meowstic from the village.

Amber tripped into the clearing where Princess, Jade, and Amethyst where.

Amber went into a fit of hacking coughs. "The village..." she wheezed.

Princess's eyes were wide with shock. "What about it?"

"I'm... last... one..." Amber coughed. "Everyone... turned... undead..."

Amethyst's jaw fell open. "That must mean that those zombies... are from the village!"

Amber screamed. Blood began to flow out of her eyes, purple sludge stained with blood oozing from her jaws. The flesh on her chest began to rot in seconds. Her teeth yellowed out and her eyeballs rotted, leaving nothing but bloody holes in her head. There was a horrible gurgling sound, and Amber's mouth twisted into a smile. Her smile sent trembles down Amethyst's spine.

"Mom!" Kalo cried from he crowd. "Get out of the way!"

Hearing her son's cry, Princess leaped out of the way as Amber lunged, teeth bared.

Amber hit the ground, hard, which led one of her paws to fall off her wrist. The tendons left were bloody and fresh.

She made a sound that could have been a laugh. A horrible, twisted laughed.

Next to Amethyst, Jade began to spasm. Amethyst screamed.

"Let her go!" Amethyst yelled.

Amethyst lunged, but Princess jumped in front of her.

"Amethyst, no! If it bites you, you're dead meat!"

Princess pounced on Amethyst when she kept going. Amethyst dug her claws into Princess's cheeks. Instinctively, Princess electrocuted her.

"Oops," Princess muttered. She pinned Amethyst.

Jade stopped spasming. Shakily, she stood up, mouth twisted into another terrifying smile.

"You fools," Jade said, with a darker version of Amber's old voice.

"Let her go! Let _me_ go!" Amethyst screeched.

"Shut up!" Princess shouted.

Jade began to laugh. "You fools!" she said again. "You are dealing with a force stronger than Arceus himself. How do expect to defeat the revered one?"

"Revered one?" Princess said.

"Yes," Jade said. "The revered one. The hybrid of all beings evil. Worshiped by all the dark and corrupted."

"Grrrr, off!" Amethyst heaved Princess off and lunged at the zombie. Amber dodged nimbly. Behind Princess, Jade collapsed, her breathing light and rugged.

 **(Imagine camera turning around Amber and Amethyst's battle. Epic!)**

Amethyst jumped again. This time, she landed on Amber. Jaws snapping, the two she-cat Pokemon screeched and tried to bite each other. Amethyst successfully sank her teeth into Amber's ear. Amber didn't howl in pain like a living would. She simply whipped her head and Amethyst flew off, a large chunk of rotten flesh in her jaws. Amethyst dropped it, retching. As Amber lunged again, Amethyst met her, clawing her throat. Amber's throat was bubbling with blood. But she kept going. Amber scratched Amethyst's face. Amethyst screeched. Lit by fury, Amethyst scratched at everything; face, jowls, ears, anything.

Then, with a terrifying snap, Amethyst sunk her jaws into Amber's neck, which snapped her neck and the tendon connecting her head to her neck. As Amethyst let go, Amber's head fell off of her body with a horrible sucking sound. The mouth on the decapitated head was still smiled. The headless body fell. Blood still flowed from it.

Amethyst's head was sunk low. She was breathing heavy.

As Princess slowly approached Amethyst, Amethyst said a single, terrifying question:

"Why did that feel so good?"

Amber's blood still dripped from her jaws.

 **Fluffy: I'm quite glad that's over. This is one of, if not the, darkest things I have ever wrote. And you know what? IT FELT GOOD TO GET THIS DARKNESS OUT. .-.**


	14. I'm Baaaaack

**Please excuse my absence, I've found the bane of every author's existence...writer's block. IT SUCKS! If this chapter is bad, forgive me...**

Amethyst stumbled back inside the castle, her own terrifying words ringing in her head. _I must be slowly spiraling into madness..._

She managed to walk toward the blanket where Fennel, Chester, and Mizuko were watching Violet, Jay, Kade, Jett, Lily, and Delilah. Fennel smiled as Amethyst approached.

"Jay and the others are adorable," Fennel said.

"Thank you," Amethyst settled nest to the kits, nuzzling Delilah. She saw Frostbound out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey," he murmured as he sat down. "You okay?"

Amethyst nodded. "Yeah...but, I don't know why I said that..."

"Said what?"

Amethyst realized with a pang that nobody except maybe Princess heard her. "O-oh, nothing."

Frostbound gave Amethyst a gentle lick behind the ear. "I realized something the other day," he said.

Amethyst looked at him quizzically. "What?"

Frostbound set his head on his paws and closed his eyes. "You were my best friend as a kit, helped me evolve when I was imprisoned, then made sure I was safe in prison. Later, you got me out, then bore me six wonderful kits," he smiled. "and I never got the chance to say thank you."

Tears came to Amethyst's eyes. _You'd think that me or someone close were going to die._ "You don't need to thank me, I love you."

"I love you too."

Amethyst and Frostbound pressed their cheeks together and laid in silence for several moments, until one kits, possibly Violet, squeaked.

She looked over. Violet set her paws on the ground. Her eyes were open, showing a brilliant cinnamon color.

"Look, Frostbound! Violet's eyes are open!"

Frostbound turned and smiled. Violet pushed with her paws, trying to stand up. Her big, clumsy paws slipped and she squeaked as she fell.

From beside the nest, Chester laughed. "How cute! Maybe Dad would like to see." he added to Fennel.

"Yeah! Why don't we go see? Mizuko, wanna come?"

From the middle of the castle, Princess whistled. "Yo, Amethyst!"

Amethyst sighed. "Can you watch them?"

Frostbound nodded.

Amethyst quickly trotted over to Princess. She was speaking before Amethyst was even near. "I'm gathering everyone outside. Something's about to happen."

Amethyst hummed in acknowledgement. Some of the fighters were going outside already. Chester, Fennel, and Mizuko were trying to get outside, but Fox, their Delphox caretaker, herded them back inside. Amethyst nodded at her then the kits. Fox nodded back and changed direction.

Amethyst felt a warmth by her. She looked and saw Frostbound, a warm smile on his face. For some odd reason, Amethyst teared up and buried her face into Frostbound's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," Amethyst said. "I'm falling apart."

Frostbound quietly guided her to the place where the kingdom was gathered. Princess was already there, looking focused and her ears twitching on occasion.

"Alright everyone," she shouted. "Is everyone battle ready?"

All the Pokemon in the crowd gave a silent nod. Amethyst turned and saw all the children in the nursery, even Mizuko, were frantically trying to escape Fox's herding. The three troublemakers managed to skid into the middle of the crowd, behind Princess.

"What are you doing?" Princess asked.

Chester looked at her determinedly. "We think whatever is coming to fight us might be what killed Emmi," he said. "We wanna get revenge!"

"But you know you're not allowed to fight till you evolve!" Fox cried.

Mizuko smirked. "Oho, but we are evolved!"

Princess, Amethyst, and Fox exchanged a confused glance.

"Ready, guys?" Fennel said. The three formed a circle, put a paw or hand in the middle, and were enveloped in a blinding white light.

Amethyst squeezed her eyes shut against the light. When it dispersed, there stood a Quilladin, Braxien, and a Marshtomp.

"Woah!" Princess said. "I...well, I can't go against my own law..." She sighed. "Alright, you can fight."

Fennel whooped, fist-bumping Chester and high-fiving Mizuko. Their little parade was interrupted by several loud growls.

Amethyst turned, and couldn't believe her eyes.

The things she was talking about.

Undead.

Right there.

And standing there, recognizable as ever, was Demon the zombie.

He gave a little evil smirk.

"I'm back."

 **Aaaaand, we're clear. Again, excuse my absence, I've had no motivation lately TT-TT. Review don't flame, please.**


	15. The War

**Starting from where we left off...**

Princess clapped her paws over he mouth. "Oh, Arceus, _no!"_

Demon, our favorite evil zombie Pikachu, grinned. "Oh, Arceus, _yes!"_ he said mockingly.

Amethyst snarled. "Why in the name of the Distortion World are you here?"

The zombie Pikachu would've rolled his eyes if he had any eyes. "And why does it matter to you?"

"Because! You tortured innocent Pokemon into madness then forced them to attack us!" Amethyst yelled back.

"And I'm not done, either." Demon motioned behind him. The Pokemon stepping up from behind him were all familiar, despite the fact that they were, frankly, dead but alive.

Amethyst felt Frostbound and Jade brushing up next to her. Her jaw seemed to fall two feet as her eyes landed on a Mightyena. That was the same one who'd invaded the nursery...

...back on Paradise Island...

...and killed their parents...

Jade looked no less surprised. Frostbound pushed closer against Amethyst.

Then a horrible thought crossed Amethyst's eyes.

What Amber had said...about the revered one...

Demon seemed to read her mind. "Oho, if you're wondering, the revered one _isn't_ here. Lucky for you." he added resentfully.

A Thunderbolt launched out from behind Amethyst. It was Princess, trying desperately to attack Demon. He simply ducked, then snapped his fingers.

"Disable."

Amethyst's strength was drained. She collapsed, but she wasn't alone. Everyone in the crowd seemed to stagger or fall completely. The color faded from their pelts, eyes growing dull.

How was that even possible?! Demon must've taken possession of more power after death. It looked like she and everyone else had lost power and, terrifyingly enough, strength as well.

Princess was suddenly at the head of the group, black eyes dull, all color faded and pastel. She somehow managed to get on her feet.

"If we have to fight with tooth, claw, and fist, then we will," she said. "I guarantee you'll be dead within the next three hours. If we have to fight with tooth, claw and fist, we will."

Demon laughed. "We'll see," he said. "Atta-"

He was cut of by a screech over the distance. Four large figures were in the distance. As they got nearer and clearer, it was clear that they were none other than Dialga, Palkia, Giritina and Arceus.

As Amethyst watched, They glowed white, then approached the group as a Cincinno, Fraxure, Raichu, and Lucario.

The Legends said nothing as they approached the dead, but the Cincinno- Lione?- shot Amethyst a wink.

Finally the Lucario broke the silence. "Damned Souls, I believe we have a score to settle."

"Arceus," the demonic Pikachu nodded. "Palkia, Giritina, _Lione,_ aka Dialga." He nodded at Lucario, then Fraxure, then Raichu, then Lione the Cincinno.

Lione growled and charged up an Aura Sphere. Demon snapped his fingers, causing one to fly off. The colors drained out of the Legends, and they staggered to their knees. Well, except Lucario/Arceus, as he managed to stay on his feet.

Demon's mouth twisted into a smile. "Attack!"

Princess copied Demon, ordering the Pokemon to attack. The two armies collided like wave against rock. Amethyst reared backward, feeling something jump on her back.

She twisted skillfully, sinking her teeth into her attacker's wing. It was an undead Tailow. The wing promptly fell off, which did more damage then intended. The Tailow fell backward and lay still.

"Don't let them bite you!" That was Princess. "If it bites you, you're dead!"

Jade was suddenly at Amethyst's side. "You remember that old battle tactic?" she hissed.

"Heck yes." Amethyst said back. A Scizor slashed at the twins, but they leaped backward, before rearing up and swiping at their attacker. They matched, blow for blow, closer than two blades of grass, until Jade managed to snap the tendon in Scizor's neck, causing its head to slide off its body.

The crowd parted, and Amethyst was horrified to see Princess pinned under the weight of an Umbreon.

"Jade, cover me!" Amethyst said. She flew at the Umbreon, just before the thing bit her. The Umbreon flipped Amethyst onto her back, then lunged for her neck. Jade slammed into its side, and the two finished the Umbreon off.

Lione the Cinncino flashed at the edge of Amethyst's vision. Jade ran over to him, and then three Spinda appeared. Frostbound was helping Princess up, and he and Princess took their places beside Amethyst.

The three of them felt a rush of energy surge through their veins. They each launched at a Spinda, moving inhumanly fast, with strangely high strength. When the three Spinda lurched backward into the crowd, dead away, Amethyst, Frostbound, and Princess let off light auras.

Lione and Jade finished fighting off a Charmeleon attacker. Lione looked at the three Pokemon, feeling his jaw drop.

"The prophecy!" he exclaimed.

Blue light surrounded Amethyst's paws. Her jewel turned blood red, her eyes lighting up. A frigid wind came off of Frostbound, the same blue light around his paws. Princess's fingers lengthened and hardened into claws, teeth sharper, cheeks crackling with electricity.

They all nodded at each other, not speaking a word, then flung themselves into the knots of fighting Pokemon. Frostbound breathed out, sending a freezing wind over their enemies. They were frozen. Princess's electricity ripped through the undead, sending some flying, others died on the spot, some were vaporized. Amethyst picked up _at least_ twenty of the undead and flung them north, toward the mountains.

The numbers of the undead decreased drastically. The rest of the kingdom managed to slash away at the undead, sending them fleeing over the hills.

All the Pokemon stood, panting. Then, one more corpse emerged from the ground.

Demon.

Princess motioned for everyone to stand back, then stood not three feet away from Demon.

"So you've defeated my army," Demon said coolly.

"And we'll do it again in a heartbeat." Princess snapped.

Demon smirked. "Oh, but you'll be one down on Legendaries." Without warning, he almost seemed to teleport up to the Raichu. It didn't have time to scream before Demon sank his teeth into its neck. Raichu collapsed.

Lione let out a wail. "Palkia! NO!" The Cinncino ran up to Raichu and shook it, hard. He got no response.

Demon turned to Princess. "I hope our _son_ is alright, Princess," he hissed.

As if on cue, Kalo the Pikachu came out of the castle, carrying a mouthful of herbs, cobwebs covering his ears. He heard this statement and dropped his herbs in surprise.

"If...if Princess is my mother...Princess, you have other kids. Please tell me you have other kids!" he said.

Princess shook her head slowly. "No...I'm sorry..."

Kalo's expression hardened. "No! Demon, my father? Yeah, right! Jay is my father!"

Princess's eyes widened, then softened with pride. "Oh, Kalo..." she whispered.

Demon ignored them and lunged at Princess. Whatever had happened to her in the battle must've heightened her senses and reflexes, as she jutted out her hand and Demon went straight over her hand, impaled slightly on her sharp claws. She drew him closer.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You will _never_ hurt, my kingdom, _again."_ She took her other claws and jabbed into Demon's neck, then his head.

Demon's corpse slid off of Princess's arm. He fell to the ground and dissolved.

"Hmph," Princess grunted. "What a weakling. Two gabs and he's down. He did take one bite to the neck and admit defeat."

The whole crowd stayed in utter silence. Then Lione let out a bloodcurdling yell.

"She's dead! No pulse! Palkia's gone, my sister is GONE!"

Lucario- Arceus- placed a hand on Lione's shoulder. "I'm..."

"How did we win?!" Lione cried. "We were dealing with a force that could kill a Legendary!"

"We had the Three," Lucario replied smoothly. "Amethyst, Frostbound and Princess."

"Still," Lione sniffed.

Arceus stood up. "Without Palkia, chaos will ensue...Dialga must choose a Pokemon to transform into Palkia. Dialga?"

Lione, eyes red and puffy, stood up and looked around the crowd. He sniffed. "J-Jade, step-p-p f-f-forward-d."

"Me?!" someone in the crowd squeaked. Jade, the shiny Espeon, stepped to face Lione and Lucario.

"By the power invested in me, as ruler and creator of the universe, I hereby declare you," Lucario centered a hand over Jade's jewel. Orange sparkles of light surrounded Jade. "Stand back!" Fraxure, probably Giritina, cried. Everyone scrambled back twenty paces.

"Palkia," Lucario finished.

Jade was enveloped in a blinding orange light. The kingdom cringed and slunk away further.

The bloodred clouds above cleared away. The smell of death dissipated, and when the light cleared, there stood a brilliant Shiny Palkia.

Palkia opened her eyes, and inspected herself, shrieking in surprise.

Lucario chuckled, and with glitch-like movements, was slipping a chain over Palkia's neck. Suddenly, Jade was back, an orange and pink chain around her neck. She frowned and scratched at it. The Legends laughed. Lucario motioned to a rainbow chain on his neck, a flap of skin lifted off of Fraxure's neck to reveal a gold, red and black chain. Lione parted the fluff on his neck to show off the familiar blue and white chain.

They all laughed. Lione, Fraxure, and Lucario held their arms wide open. Jade ran into them happily, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks shyly.

Amethyst watched, eyes glowing. Frostbound and Princess were beside her, same expression.

"Hey Princess," Amethyst said. "Can we turn one of the old jail cells into a library? This event needs to be documented, as well as many others."

Princess nodded. "Yes, Amethyst, most certainly."

Amethyst grinned like a madman, then let out a joyous cheer. The kingdom slowly began to cheer as well.

Lione shoved a fist in the air. Jade was laughing, as well as many others. Fraxure, Lucario, and Princess were imitating Lione.

They were all saying one thing.

 _"WE WON!"_

 **And so, the story that has taken me almost a year to write, draws to a close. Expect a prequel and a sequel, and several short stories as well as side stories, so honestly, IT AIN'T OVER YET! This will probably be the biggest branch of stories I'll own, maybe the biggest story branch in the whole Pokemon fanfiction community. For now, I will see, you all, later! BYYYYYYEEE!  
**


	16. Epilouge I: Goodbye, Friend

**Okay, so maybe this branch in the tree that is EATMOT isn't finished growing quite yet. I don't own Pokemon.**

It had been almost three years since the Damned Spirits were sent back into the ground, writhing in pain and defeat. The kingdom was peaceful, people stopped dying, but there had been an epidemic of the flu. Princess was still in bed rest. Her immune system had weakened in the past few years, and this bought was effecting her badly.

Amethyst watched with warmth in her eyes as Jay and Violet wrestled. Jay's lightning yellow eyes bored into Violet's bright cinnamon eyes. This was fairly intense and Amethyst wondered if she should pull the Eevees apart.

Then, Lily pulled the two apart.

"Jay," she squeaked. "I wanna wrestle with Violet! You've been wrestling with her for the past hour!" Lily's forest green eyes glinted. Jay sighed.

"Fiiiiiine." he muttered. "Mama? Can I have another clump of hardened sugar?" Jay rubbed his nose into his mother's cheek.

"Sing the song again," Amethyst declared.

Jay laughed. "'Kay!" He sat up straight. "S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing car, say sugar rush! Sugar rush! S-U-G-A-R, jump into your racing car, say sugar rush! Sugar rush!"

Amethyst chuckled. "Frostbound, can you-" Amethyst was cut off by Kalo the Pikachu racing toward them.

"It's Mom, Amethyst. She wants you and Frostbound..." Kalo said, leading them across the room to Princess's small bedroom.

When they got there, Princess had an orange glare across her cheeks, fever taking over. Blood stained her blanket, signaling her coughing may have gotten worse.

She blinked open her eyes to look at Amethyst and Frostbound. "So you came," she whispered.

"Mom, save your strength..." Kalo said. Princess shook her head. "No, love, I am leaving."

Kalo's head and ears drooped. He said nothing.

"Before I go," Princess coughed, more blood staining her blanket and fur. "I have to set another ruler." She quietly took the crown off of her head...

...and set it on Frostbound's head.

"I say these words...before the great Legendaries...hoping they will hear and support...my choice...Frostbound will be the new king of the... Pokemon Kingdom," Princess choked out.

Amethyst set her head on Princess's bed. Princess smiled weakly at her. "Kalo...I'm...so proud of you...Amethyst, take care...Frostbound, you will rule this kingdom...very well...I just know it." She turned back up to the ceiling and closed her eyes. "Goodbye, I love you... all..." she said, barely more than a whisper. She smiled, and sighed out her last breath. A small silver puff left her mouth, signaling the departure of her spirit.

For a split second, Amethyst thought she saw Jay standing over Princess. He took her hand, and her spirit sat up, then burst into happy tears.

Amethyst cracked a small smile. "Goodbye, Princess, my adoptive mother, my leader, and most importantly, my friend."

 **Review please, don't flame.**


	17. Epilouge II: Evolutionary Choices

**I don't own Pokemon.**

Amethyst used her psychic power to write using a book and quill.

 _Princess was one of the Three, using immeasurable power to send the Souls Of The Damned back to where they belonged. She was the one to end Demon's very existence, and was able to get a distraught kingdom back one its feet, emerging from the battle with nothing but a weakened immune system._

 _Her immune system was probably her downfall. Two years after the battle, Princess caught a flu disease sweeping through the kingdom. She was in her bed for almost a year, before her immune system giving in._

 _Princess died a quiet and peaceful death, witnessed by Amethyst, her adoptive daughter, Frostbound, the new ruler, Kalo, her blood son, and Jay, her dearly departed love._

 _Princess overcame many things in life, many twists, turns, and things that would drive a normal Pokemon mad. With a heart of gold, a fist of steel, and a strong desire to protect who she loved, Princess passed the test of fate known as her life._

Amethyst blew on the ink and dried it, before titling the story "A Test of Fate: A Princess's Story" and slid the book into a bookshelf. The six Eevees were now independent, not relying on their mother anymore, and Amethyst spent almost all her time writing about the kingdom''s history. She'd finished Princess, Jade, Frostbound, and Kalo. Now she needed to write about herself, Lione and the kits. Actually, the kits could write about themselves.

"Mother?" A voice came from the door.

Amethyst recognized it as Delilah, the Eevee with pink eyes. Amethyst turned to see not an Eevee, but a beautiful Sylveon.

Delilah chuckled. "I don't know why, but I've evolved already..." She blinked nervously.

Amethyst touched noses with her daughter. "Don't worry, dear, you're beautiful."

Delilah smiled. "Thank you, Mother. Jay and Violet are still thinking over if they really want to use the Thunder Stone and Fire Stone, Kade and Jett are arguing on who gets to be Umbreon, and Lily's dead serious she wants to be a Leafeon."

Amethyst blinked. "Is Violet sure she wants to be a Flareon instead of a Glaceon or a Vaporeon, or something like that? Maybe even and Espeon like me?"

Delilah shook her head. "We all agree that a Flareon suits her personality the best."

"Very well. Tell Jett and Kade that they can both be Umbreon, and tell your father to take Lily to a Mossy Stone."

"Yes, Mother." Delilah turned on delicate paws and left the library.

Amethyst decided to follow. Se wanted to see her little ones finally evolve...

She sighed.

Fifteen years is a long time.

 **...**


	18. A Word From Amethyst and Frostbound

**Fluffy: *whispers* I don't own Pokemon...**

 **GA: We know, Fluffy.**

Frostbound: Hello, earthlings. We're here in Fluffy's place to say thank you to all who took time to read this story. It now has over 20,000 words, and Amethyst and I are surprised that Fluffy has stuck with a story that long.

Amethyst: *nods* It's a record, that's for sure. And, Reshiram5, we know you're out there, and Fluffy is sorry if this retelling is WAY off, and isn't like the original story at all. Fluffy had to alter it, a LOT, so she could link it to other games you've played, and besides, this is pleasurable to a wider audience. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll recognize the plot of the prequel quite easily. It's altered, but MUCH closer to the original plot...

Frostbound: Anyhoo, thanks again for sticking with our cray-cray journey, but Violet's adventure will be much crazier and hopefully much funnier.

Amethyst: *Chuckles* Fluffy and I were feeling like this story was going to spiral into madness...

Frostbound: I was kinda so-so on the topic...*shrugs* Anyway, EATMOT is now officially marked...Finished.


End file.
